Flames of Passion
by animeloverxoxo
Summary: Married off to be some wife of some unknown man of some stupid Fire country? what will Mikan do when she meets a man whose passion is hotter than flames?
1. chapter 1: arranged marriage

**My first fanfic. I replaced the first chapter with this new and improved one. Hope us enjoy! Lol**

**chapter 1: arranged marriage**

A certain brunette at the age of 15 was pacing back and forth in her pink wall paper room. She had long brown hair down to her waist and innocent hazel eyes to match. She had s body that would have any man begging at her feet. She had all the right curves in all the right places and to top it off, she was totally innocent. To think a person with a body like this wouldn't be a stuck-up biatch who's a part time hooker and a slut on the weekends.

Sakura Mikan was her name, and it just so happens that she's the princess of the Special Ability Kingdom. Dressed in only the finest, and having the power and status, and looks that could get her whatever she wanted, well, that might seem like the perfect life. But every good thing has its drawbacks too.

She hummed silently to herself as she tried to grasp the concept of the algebra book she was reading. She walked left to right scrunching up her nose as if she had smelled something bad.

She couldn't take it anymore! So she sighed in defeat and closed the book to place it on the pink colored desk that looked like it was made for a fairy.

She plopped down onto her pink sheeted bed that had four bed posts and a long pink silk cloth-like material covering the sides of her bed hiding the upper part of her body as she lied down.

She closed her eyes in hope of drifting off to sleep when a loud knocking sound interrupted. She groaned and forced herself up from the bed.

She reluctantly stood up and opened her door to find her one her ladies-in-waiting outside.

"Good morning, Princess Mikan. Sorry to disturb you, but Emperor Narumi would like to have a word with you in his chambers." said the lady-in-waiting named Carole.

"Thank you, Carole. You may be excused." Mikan said as she walked past her. She never really liked that woman, for she was always the one bearing bad news. She didn't dislike her for her personality, it's just that whenever she's here, Mikan always getting into trouble or trouble's getting into her. Either way, it sucked.

Mikan was wearing short blue jeans and a sky blue off-the-shoulder top to match it. She strode past the corridors and was greeted by all the maids and butlers in the castle. Everyone watched in awe as the beautiful goddess walked past them. You could say that men practically worshiped the ground she walked on, but she was never the one to notice. How did she get you beautiful you ask? Well it was thanks to her deceased mother, or so they say. No one knows if her mother really died and no one remembers how she looked like. Rumors have it that Victoria, Mikan's mother, was killed the day she was born. That may be a lie, she may have had ran away, but who really knows?

Mikan hurriedly walked, almost ran, to her dad's chambers. Anxiety was getting the best of her and she was madly curious and afraid. She thought that she was fully prepared for what was in stored for her, but she was totally wrong. Nothing could prepare her for what Narumi was going to tell her.

At last she reached the big oak doors with the Special Ability crest on it. She took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the doors only to find the one and only Narumi sitting idly in his big black leather armchair. He was deep in thoughts and did not notice Mikan coming in until she asked "Do you have something to say to me?"

His eyes snapped open in surprise but quickly gained back his composure. "Oh! Mikan, you came. I didn't notice you were there." he grinned and said, "Come, take a seat. I have something very important to tell you." he gestured her to sit in the olive colored padded chair in front of his desk. She quickly took a seat and stared at his odd father, curious of what he was about to say.

"Mikan, honey, this may be hard for you but I need you to be calm." he said slowly, careful not to frighten her. He took a deep breath and continued, "You do know the prince from the Fire Kingdom, right?" She nodded, unsure of where this was leading to. "Well, do you like him?" he questioned.

"I have never met him before, but I have heard rumors that he is very, very, handsome but it seem that he has a bad temper and is cold to everyone except his best friend Prince Ruka from the Pheromones Kingdom. His name is Natsume, if I remembered correctly. I don't really like or dislike him, but I don't know him enough to judge. I've never taken much interest in these things, so I don't know very much." she explained.

"Well, you should start getting as much information on him starting now since...listen carefully, Mikan, don't do something you'll regret after you hear this, alright? You must stay calm." Narumi said with a serious face. She nodded in agreement and gestured for him to continue.

"As Sakura Mikan, the Princess of the Special Ability Kingdom, you must do your duties as the soon-to-be-ruler of this kingdom and do what is best for your people. To do this, you must marry the Fire Prince and bring peace and protection to our country."

"Do you understand?" He asked. She was too shocked to say anything but look at him in horror. She didn't blink, and she didn't breathe for about 5 seconds. Until she realized what he had just said. She was trying really hard to grasp the concept of what he babbled about, but she couldn't, she just couldn't.

_Me? ME? Why of all people, why me? Is this for real? Am I dreaming? Why is he looking at me like that, like I'm crazy? I'm not crazy, or am I? This is all too much!_

Mikan was too confused and shocked to do anything at all but sit there in confusion. It was too much for her to handle, too much information, too many duties and roles that she had to complete, too much of her life was being controlled.

Of all the horrible things she thought would happen, this had never crossed her mind even once. **Arranged Marriage.** Yep, those two words flew in her right ear and came out of her left. Those words were not in her dictionary, she could not understand it. Sure she may have understood marriage, but what's the odd phrase Arranged Marriage? She was like a computer that could not compute to the demands of this odd man standing in front of her.

Mikan all of a sudden shot up out of her chair with a blank face and walked to the door. She once again opens the oak doors and walked out, leaving an even more confused dad.

She was not shocked, not anymore. She was more in the state of confusion and debates. Trying to sort out all the information she had just received, and debating whether she should scream, yell, throw tantrums, go crazy, or all of the above. She didn't feel like using her remaining energy to do any of that so she just ran like mad to her room.

Once reached her room, she quickly locked the door and slid down until her bottom touched the ground. She was back in her sanctuary again, pink, peaceful, and soothing. She abruptly got up and jumped onto her bed, closing her eyes and refusing to think about this any further. She was like a computer turning off, or more like crashing. She just hoped that when she woke up, this would all be a horrible, horrible, dream - no, not dream, more like a nightmare.

Fate, Destiny, and Narumi are evil.

They twist your life into knots and play with you, laughing behind your backs.

That's what our Mikan found out when she was sitting there, in her dad's chambers, again, beginning to wonder why she was even here. Why was she there? Who knows. Not Mikan. Maybe that blond man in front of her knew, she cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out if this was a dream or reality. She sure damn hoped it was a dream, only it wasn't.

Her anger that was subsided yesterday came back and she was furious. "Y-you!" she was shaking so much she couldn't even get it out in words, her hatred. "HOW DARE YOU, INSOLENT PEASANT!" she screamed at her father, even though he was no peasant, he was a king.

"NARUMI, YOU DARE CALL ME TO YOUR CHAMBERS ONCE AGAIN! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? DAAAD! !#" she screamed mockingly at him. "Mikan, calm down, I told you that you had to handle it maturely. Please, Mikan, don't make this harder than it already is for me." he said in a soft voice.

"HARDER! PFFT! HARDER FOR YOU! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE HARD FOR YOU!? IT'S ME WHO SHOULD GET THE PITY! NOT YOU!" she boomed. She was so angry that she started crying. Streams of tears rolled down her cheeks and it burned. Hatred mixed with sadness.

"Mikan...Please calm down, let's talk this over." he said in a quiet voice as he pulled her toward a chair. She reluctantly sat down and looked up at the man she hated most right now. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY SAY TO ME TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?" she screamed while tears continued to drop. "Mikan, honey, please listen. She glared at him but kept quiet.

"This is not official," he continued, "You're going to just live with him for a while to see if you like him. If you don't, you could always marry another prince from a different kingdom. Such as Natsume's friend, Prince Ruka. You'll be staying with them both." he smiled uneasily, hoping that would make things better. She looked at him warily and said through clenched teeth, "Anything _else_ that you might want to tell me before I leave?"

"Yes, you may also bring a companion with you. Would you like to ask Hotaru? You two have always been best friends." he said watching her expression carefully. He angry face instantly became thoughtful and in consideration.

"When are we leaving?" she asked, suddenly curious. "In two weeks." he replied.

After a minute or two, she got up and left without saying a word. He watched as she left and sighed in relief while rubbing his temples. _This is going to be troublesome, I can feel it._

Mikan walked to her room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to her lamp tables and reached for the phone. She dialed 1800-851-CASH and waiting patiently for someone to pick up.

On the third ring, a maid picked up and asked in a high pitched voice "Imai residence, how may I help you?"

"This is Sakura Mikan of the Special Ability Kingdom, and I would like to speak to Imai Hotaru." Mikan replied.

"Please wait a moment, your highness." the maid answered as she left the phone of the table to find Hotaru.

"Hello, this is Hotaru." Hotaru answered a few minutes later.

"Hi Hotaru! It's so nice to hear your voice!" Mikan exclaimed.

"What do you want? I'm busy, so make it quick."

"Oh, alright. I was just telling you that you're coming with me to the Fire Kingdom because a certain idiot got me engaged." she said while fuming.

"That's horrible." she said in a monotone.

"I know! Isn't it?" Mikan said eagerly.

"No, I meant for the guy who has to marry you. I will give him my apologies." said Hotaru while counting her cash on the other line.

"Why should you feel sorry for him!? You should feel sorry for me!" she pouted. "Anyways, we leave in two weeks so pack your things!"

"As long as it's a free trip for me. Time is money and you're taking away my time so you better make up for it." She said and hung up on Mikan before she could say anything else.

"Hello?? Hotar-" before she could finish there was already the beeping sound of the phone. She sighed and hung up too. Taking off her slippers and plopping down onto her bed for another nap.

This was going to be a very long trip and she could feel it. A _very_ long trip.

**Okay, that took me a looong time. And this is the redo of the first chapter so it might not make a whole lot of sense in the second chapter. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2: departing my home

**Hi! This is a chapter 2 redo cuz the last on REALLY REALLY SUCKED! I feel like puking whenever I read so...yea...lol please enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 2: saying goodbye to home**

It was morning, almost time to leave.

"Dad, I'm leaving soon. I'll miss you a lot." said a bit sobbing teary eyed Mikan.

"Oh Mikan...I'm sorry...I feel totally guilty for making you do this...I'm sorry." said Narumi as he hugged his little girl goodbye as if he was selling her.

"I-I'm sad... I want to cry. I want to stay here. But I can't. You are so mean. But I don't despise you, I might want to kick you, but I don't hate you. You're my dad after all."

"Thank you Mikan. You are so strong, I wish you could stay here too. I'm so sorry." said a very guilty Narumi

"It's okay. I'm leaving now." said Mikan as she turned away to the door.

Narumi was almost too sad and guilty to speak.

"Wait, Mikan! I...be careful! I'll send you news when things come up, and...sigh...good bye my beloved." was the last thing he said before Mikan turned away with a mad, depressed, lonely, disappointed and horrid looking face. She walked silently and quickly for the door with out looking back once to see her father's face.

_I'm sorry Mikan. I'm selfish and greedy, but if that means saving this place, I'm willing to give it all...it was a promise to __**that person.**_

She was broken. Broken inside.

All the housemaids were whisperings and gossiping and she knew what they were all thinking.

_poor girl, she's so young but she's being sent off to such a dangerous place. _

_I'm so glad it's not my daughter!_

_It'll do as long its not me!_

_I don't care who gets sent to that place as long as it's not me or my sisters. _

_Poor, poor Mikan, I heard that the fire prince was a real monster._

_I feel so bad for her, but I can't help but feel happy that it wasn't me or someone I care for._

_Did you hear? Did you hear? I heard that her dad sold her to the fire king! Can you believe it?_

Mikan was heartbroken. It wasn't the gossip or rumors that brought her down, it was the fact that those rumors were true. How could he? How could he, of all people, sell her out, just like that?

'_Ugh I don't wanna think about this anymore. I just want to leave this damned place for good.'_

"Come on Mikan, the carriage is leaving." said Hotaru.

"Yes." said a depressed Mikan.

"Your highness, we shall be departing now." said one of the teleporters.

"Yes..." said Mikan.

In a blink of the eye, they were gone. While teleporting from place to place, Mikan saw many things she haven't seen before, such as weird yellow bobbling things that Hotaru said was super super glue that could stick together anything for a week. Mikan thought it was odd so she bought one herself.

"Princess Mikan and Princess Hotaru, we are here at another destination called ' Central Town'.

Tis' the most unique place to visit these days. Please have a look around while me and my companions rest."

"Thank you. We'll be back in an hour, rest and eat until then." said Hotaru

"Yes, your highness!"

Hotaru and Mikan stepped out of their carriages and grabbed their purses. Mikan's purse was pink, which matched her frilly pink lacy dress that had only a neck strap and no sleeves and her shiny and sparkly pink shoes along with her french-like pink silk hat that had many hearts on it. Hotaru's purse was light purple and it was the kind that you had to hold onto by hand because it had did not have a strap, along with her purple silk smooth gown that went all the way to her feet, almost covering her shoes, and had long sleeves. She also had a hat that had long rims that covered her face from the sun.

Central Town was the most unique place they every been to. There were all sorts of crazy and interesting shops everywhere they looked. There were flying colors everywhere, literally. Actual colors were flying! There was a flying red, purple, green, blue and white! It was probably an advertisement for the paint store that made colors dance on your walls. There were giant hats that you could live in, and a magic chocolate bar the size of your head that can make you turn brown for 5 hours.

There were even a bed that walks and pillows that make you have the dream of your choice and they even had a machine that doubles anything that you want!

"Mikan, let's go shopping."

"Okay. What are you going to buy anyways?" asked Mikan. Her spirits were a bit higher now. Mikan turned back to normal in a matter of minutes after seeing so many amazing things.

"Oooh!!!! ahhhh!!!! look at that Hotaru!" Mikan is pointing at a shop with many floating objects in the window, while Hotaru is eating her crabs. "Let's go into that store okay, Mikan?" "I need to buy some new equipment for my latest invention, I figure I'm going to finish in the fire kingdom." "What are you making?"

"I'm making a invisible shield for us, because the fire kingdom is very dangerous. The armor is not seeable to the human eye and it can teleport us anywhere, but it uses up a lot of energy so we can only use it when we are in trouble." "Okay, but Hotaru, why does everyone keep saying that the fire kingdom is dangerous?"

"It's because many people there like to fight and train their fire alices, and sometimes people can get hurt. There are also many kingdoms who fear the fire kingdom because they are superior and they want to destroy them, so there are many terrorists that try to attack. But don't worry Mikan, the fire kingdom is not just feared because they have fire alices, they are more advanced in training and the security there is the best."

"Hmmm..really? Now I'm feeling much better! Thank you Hotaru!" "...it's really...nothing to thank about. Everyone knows this, except for idiots like you...I guess..."

When they entered the store, they saw pieces of everything, pieces of steel, pieces of wood, pieces of metal, pieces of screws, pieces of nails, pieces of glass, pieces of plastic, pieces of everything! It was pretty amazing how many things would be in one shop. There were bunches of wires and hammers, goggles and other weird tools Mikan have never seen before. The outside of the store was designed to look like a robot and it is 4 stories high. The robot was painted silver and had blue eyes, ears, mouth, hands and feet, there was even an antenna sticking out of it's head!

"What do you need to buy to finish the armor?" "I need some barbed wires and some nuclear orbs for the energy system. I also need some invisible copper and aluminum fencing for the outer wall."

"There it is!" Mikan yelled. The whole store was looking at the loudmouth who got hit by hotaru's shut- up- an-idiot mallet.

After they finished getting everything, they went to pay for it. "And the total is...1,200 rabbits please"

(1,200 rabbits is 1,200 dollars. NOT YEN)

"Ahh! The fresh air here is so relaxing!" said Mikan. "Yea, I guess you're right" said Hotaru who slightly smiled. "Okay, time to go back to the carriage." "Yes, it's getting late"

When they were back at the carriage, they saw 5 peacefully asleep teleporters. But when Mikan saw this, she shouted so loud that they woke up screaming. "Sorry, sorry! I thought you guys were dead..."

"It's okay, your highness, it was our fault for falling asleep on duty. Shall we be going then? We are almost at the Fire Kingdom." "We will be arriving shortly after a few more stops along the way."

"okay, I'm tired, and I just want to go meet the Fire prince."

"Yes, your highness."

**hehe this wasnt realle redone...only the first part. Well I'm gonna do ch. 10 nowwww see ya**


	3. Chapter 3: My cell in prison

**Hi people! This is the third chapter! I also got tons of ideas** **for the later chapters.** **Just to let you know, **

**this is going to be a long story with many surprises and chapters! So ENJOY! I don;t own gakuen alice nor any of its characters.**

**chapter 3 : arrival at fire kingdom**

Somewhere along the few stops, Mikan and Hotaru fell asleep head on top of head.

" Princess Mikan and Princess Hotaru, please awaken. We are here at the fire kingdom's entrance gates." one of the teleporters whispered.

"Yes?" said the still sleepy Mikan and Hotaru. "ah, yes, thank you for waking us up." said Hotaru

"HALT!" someone yelled. It was actually the two guards that were in front of the gates. "WHO GOES THERE?" the guards bellowed..

"Tis the royal princesses from the Special Ability Kingdom and the Technology Kingdom!"

"Ah, my sincerest apologies. We were expecting you. This way, please." "First, we must see your passports."

"Yes, here it is." Hotaru handed Mikan and her passports to the guards who accepted the fact that they were real princesses.

"OPEN THE GATES!" yelled the other guard. Slowly, and loudly, the gates screeched open just enough for the carriages to pass.

Inside was the most, how you say, reddest and brightest place they've ever seen. There were bunches of red lanterns and golden statues of fire breathing dragons everywhere. It was a very lively place to be. There was entertainment on the street, too. There were fire breathers and dancers that were really talented. Mikan, of course, kept oooing and aaaahing at everything.

"Ooo! Aaaahh!!!! look at that stuff Hotaru!" said Mikan pointing at a red mechanic flying dragon.

"Princesses, we must take leave now, we have accomplished our mission and shall be heading back to the Special Ability Kingdom."

"Okay, thank you so much for getting us here, you must be very tired. I shall inform father to give you your pay when you get back."

"Yes, your highness!" and with that, they disappeared.

"These guards will be escorting your majesties to the fire palace." said the gate's guards. Then all of a sudden, three strong looking men with red armors and a sword by their sides with a headband that had the symbol of fire appeared.

"Please follow us, your majesties." said the third guard. "Yes, then we shall leave now." said Hotaru.

"Wow. Hotaru! There are so many things here that we don't have back home! I'm so excited!"

"Sigh, yes it is...I guess."

while they were walking through the city, (I call it city because it was huge.) They saw some bad kids picking on a small girl. They were taunting here with their fire alices. "You're so stupid! You can't even use your alice correctly!" said one of the boys. "Shut up! I can too!" said the little girl. "Then prove it!" the boys were now laughing loudly. Mikan saw this and quickly ran to help the little girl. "Hey you three! Stop picking on little girls!"

"Eh? What do _you_ want, obaa-san?" said the boys/ "WJAT?? OBAA-SAN??? I'M ONLY 15! YOU RUDE LITTLE PUNKS!" yelled really angry Mikan that had the frustrated mark on her head. "Listen here you kids! Stop picking on that little girl!" "If we don't, what're you going to do about it?" the boys stuck their tongues out.

"ARRRGGG" yelled Mikan and ran towards the boys but got stopped by Hotaru's stop-an-idiot-from-running net.

"Mikan, let me handle this." and then Hotaru got out her flame gun and threatened the boys. "A–Alright! We'll stop! Just go away!" and they ran off.

"Little girl, what's your name?" asked Hotarul. "It's Cherry, kind lady." said Cherry. "Alright, make sure to not get in any more trouble okay?" Hotaru slightly smiled. "Yes! Thank you so much!" and off she ran.

"Mikan, let's go." "Fine." said the still angry Mikan. After a while of walking, they were in front of the Fire Palace's entrance. "Whoa." said Mikan silently when she saw how beautiful the palace was. The doors where metal with red color paints and the rims were carved in the shape of dragons that was painted gold. The palace itself was bigger then a quarter of the city, and the city was huge. There was an old Japanese style pond and stone steps leading to it. There were many orange and yellow flowers planted on the side of the palace too. The roof of the palace was marked with a hug symbol of fire and a dragon coiled around it. The place had lights coming from everywhere and there were many different people roaming around the place.

"Princess Mikan of the Special Ability kingdom and companion Princess Hotaru of the technology Kingdom. We are deeply honored with your presence here today!" said the Fire King Persona. Behind him I could see was a boy that had a stern look on his face that did not seem happy to see her. The boy had black hair, and two earings. He looked like he was about to kill someone. He was wearing ordinary clothes include a black t-shirt and black striped red short pants along with a pair of black boots. (The same outfit as the school uniform.) Beside him was a blond haired boy holding a bunny and wore the same outfit as that other boy. The blond also did not smile but he didn't seem like he wasn't happy to see me.

"Princess Mikan-sama, I would like you to meet my son, Natsume Hyuuga, Prince of the Fire Kingdom and this is Prince Ruka, of the Pheromones Kingdom."

"Oh, hello there. Nice to meet you Natsume-sana and Ruka-san." "Hmp, Nice to meet you too, Princess Mikan." said Natsume with a sarcastic voice. "Nice to meet you Mikan-sama." said Ruka.

Mikan's face turned red with anger but said nothing, for she knew better, but she promised herself she would pulverize him later but she was grateful that the pheromone's prince didn't seem to hate her.

"Please follow these maids, they shall take you to your rooms."

"Excuse me, Fire King-sama, I would like to share a room with my friend Hotaru."

"Alright, then you shall share a room with your friend. Take them to their room." said Persona.

When then went into the palace, they saw many hallways that lead to an end which they could not see. They kept turning and going in different directions all the way to their room. _This is such a huge palace! I'm going to get lost for sure! T.T _ "You're majesties, we are here at your room." then maids bowed and left.

They slide the door opened and saw two queen size beds with drapes along the sides of each bed. There were two table lamps, one for each bed. Then they saw two tables and two chairs that were thought to be for work and they saw two windows and two bathrooms and two of basically everything. One side of the room was completely pink and the other side was completely purple! The carpets, pillows, beds, walls, bathrooms, chairs, tables, and sofas and flat screen T.Vs were all either pink or purple!(there is technology.)

"Oh my god! Hotaru! I call the Pink side!!" "Sigh, whatever." _I don't like pink anyways_. It was now evening and the two princesses were really tired and I'm guessing the King knew that too because he sent their dinner to their rooms along with a notice that a welcoming ball shall be held next week.

They opened the letter and it said:

_Princess Mikan and Princess Hotaru,_

_There shall be a grand ball held in honor of your arrivals next week. _

_Please be prepared with a formal gown and a pair of shoes. _

_It shall be held in the evening and we will arrange for a hairstylist for you two._

_This following week before the ball, you may explore the palace and the city._

_Make sure to bring at least three guards with you, or bring along Prince Natsume and Prince Ruka._

_Sincerely,_

_Persona_

After they read letter, they eat their dinner and took a shower then went to bed.

"Good night Hotaru!" "Good night Mikan..."

Then they closed their lights and drifted of to dreamland.

Mikan dreamt of Howalon and Hotaru dreamt of money.

**to be continued...**

**HEHEHEE did you like it:p This chapter was a lil longer then the other ones so I hoped you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: What should I expect

**Hello! Pplz you betta appreciate! I've made 4 chapters in one night a one day...sigh**

**here's chapter 4! ENJOY! Make sure to review and stuff. I don't own gakuen alice nor the characters**

**chapter 4: Exploring my new home**

"Chirp, chirp, chirp!" sang the lively birds early in the morning. "Ooowwhhh!" said Mikan lazily.

Mikan rubs her eyes. "Go-ooo-d mo-o-o-rning Hotaru !!!!"yelled Mikan.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!" yelled Hotaru's Shut-up-an-idiot-in-the-morning gun, while hitting Mikan with it.

"Wahhhh!! Hotaru you meanie!" now anime tears were pouring out of Mikan's eyes.

"Don't be so loud in the morning." said Hotaru with the same emotionless tone.

"Hey, Hotaru, let's go explore this huge place okay?"

"Normally I would say no, but since I would be staying here for a while, I might as well get used to this place so I don't get lost. I'm not like you, Mikan, who has bad direction senses. Baka."

"Yayyyy!! I LOVE YOU HOTARU!!!" Mikan tries to run towards Hotaru to hug her but ends up getting hit on the head, again.

Mikan's face lightened up when she peeked in the bathrooms to see a huge mirror, a bathtub and a shower, a sink and a cup and a toothbrush. The toilet was in another mini room inside of the bathroom.

"I'm going to brush my teeth Hotaru! You should hurry it up!" "Sigh, this will be a troublesome day for sure."

After they finished brushing there teeth, they changed into their clothes. Hotaru wore jeans under a short yellow dress that had frilly sleeves and the waist was tied with a orange bow made into a butterfly.

Mikan wore a strapless green dress that flowed with the wind and a pair of green heels.

"Hotaru, let's use your duck car to explore this place, cause it's huge and we're probably going to walk a long time until we get to a exit." Hotaru nodded in agreement. _For once in her life she actually used her brain!_

Then Hotaru brought out her duck mobile and they hopped on the yellow contraption.

Once they went out of their room, all they saw was endless hallways so Hotaru decided to take the middle passage. This one lead to another hallway full of other different empty rooms for other guests. They then saw a sign that said "Lounge" and decided to eat breakfast.

"Hotaru, I'm hungry, let's go EAT!!!" "BAKA! Don't shout in the hallways, look-now people are staring."

"Yea, we haven't eaten breakfast yet, maybe we'll see the prince in the lounge. I need to inspect him."

When they pushed open the door to the lounge, the first thing they saw was a huge golden dragon fountain in the middle of the room that poured water from its mouth. The next thing they saw were bunches of red-clothed tables surrounding it. Then they saw the food court- which included many different kinds of food from different kingdoms such as: howalon (Mikan's favorite), crab brains (Hotaru's favorite), onigiri, udon, sushi, seafood, special sandwiches that made you either smarter or invisible for 5 minutes, soups, and other sorts of weird food mixed up with regular food.

"Welcome Princesses, I see you have awoken from slumber already." said one of the butlers.

"Please feel free to eat whatever you want, and everything here is free."

"Thank you." was all Hotaru and Mikan said

Then Mikan charged to the pancake factory station and bought 3 strawberry pancakes and went to get some Howalon. At the Howalon station, she bumped into a blond who seems to have been holding a child with gray hair.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!" after Mikan made some more bows, she lifted up her head to see noone but the Prince of Pheromones standing before her rubbing his head and in his other arm was a gray haired baby which she did not know who it was.

"Umm It's okay. Oh. It's you, Princess Mikan." said Ruka.

"OH! What are you doing here Prince Ruka?" asked Mikan

"I'm here to eat breakfeast...and I'm also staying here with Natsume for a while."

Mikan turned her head to the left to see a gray haired baby. "Who's that baby? Is he yours?"

"W-WHAT? No he's not mine! His name is Youchi and he's a friend of Natsumes' too."

"I'm here to get Youchi some Howalon. It's his favorite candy."

"Awwww! He's so cute! Come here yo-chan! I'll can you yo-chan okay? come to big sister!"

"Ugly." "W-WHA??? yo-chan! Where did you learn to speak such harsh words???" said a anime crying Mikan who turned to stone.

"Stupid." "C-come on yo-chan! Don't be like tha-" before she could finish, they already got a box of howalon and started walking away.

_why yo_u _got to be like that yo-chan?_ _You were so cute too!_ _Who was it? Who was it yo-chan? Who filled your head with evi-i-i-i-l??? was it Ruka? No, no can't be him. Ah! I know who it is now! It's that brat NATSUME!!_

Mikan started walking towards Hotaru's table but while she was walking, she got lost in her train of thoughts and suddenly bumped into someone again. "Hey! Watch it!" someone said, but Mikan was not familiar with hisvoice..."huh? WHAT? YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE!" was what Mikan yelled when she started moving her heads upwards to the person's face. But little did she know who that was... " PRINCE NATSUME????????????" yelled Mikan. _I'm in deep doodie this time... _"err, sorry?"

"Hmp. Get out of my face ugly girl." was all Natsume said.

"WHAT? YOU BIG JERK! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE PRINCE DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN BOSS PEOPLE AROUND! YOU JACKASS! LEARN SOME MANNERS!" was all Mikan could say.

"Hn." said Natsume. His appearance might not seem like it, but he was actually very surprised, since noone has ever talked to him like that before.

After that incident, Natsume just ignored Mikan and walked away.

"Jackass..." said a still steaming Mikan while she walked to Hotaru.

"So, how do you like the prince, Mikan?"

"He's a real jerk, I can't believe Narumi sent me here!!! BAKA!!!!!!" yelled Mikan

Hotaru finished her crab brains and ham sandwich and Mikan finished her pancakes and Howalon.

"Mikan, I'm going back to out room, I'm going to finish the armor."

"Okay, nut I'm going to explore a little more." hotaru nodded in agreement.

"Here, Mikan, this is a communicator, just in case you get lost, I know how bad your direction senses are."

Mikan smiled her warmest smile in thought that her best friend cares about her.

Hotaru turned and jumped into her duck mobile and strode off.

"Hehe..where should I start exploring? The outside or inside..."_ ah, well, outside first...I guess._

She went to the lounge's exit and asked one of the maids for directions to get outside.

"Excuse me."

"Yes your highness? How may I serve you?"

"How do I get outside?"

"Yes, I shall guide you. Please follow me."

The maid guided Mikan to the fields that had flowers everywhere and willow trees and a mini stream beside it.

She decided to sit on the rock that was under the willow's shade for a while.

She looked up at the sky and dozed off before she knew it...but little did she know who was watching her from the tree's branches.

"Hmp, stupid girl." _why is she not afraid of me? Doesn't she know who I am?_

Natsume jumped off the branch and looked her in the face. All of a sudden, Mikan jumped up and started shouting "NATSUME YOU JACKASS! I'M GOING TO KICK YOU'RE ASS! YOU BIG FAT JER-"

before she finished, she fell back asleep on the rock.

"Hn." was all he said. "Aho" (means dumbass in Japanese.) _This girl is an idiot. I can't believe I'm going to marry an idiot. _

Natsume walked back inside the palace to go to his room. When he got into his room, he saw Hotaru sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Natsume without even the slightest sound of surprise or emotion in his voice.

"I came here to tell you something." "What is it?" "Mikan is my best friend, and she is also the world's biggest idiot. But she's also the world's kindest and innocent idiot. She's horrible at lying too. And I need to make sure that who she is marrying will take good care of my idiot. And if you don't, the technology kingdom will make sure to stop all new products from being delivered here. I hope you understand that Mikan is a very special girl. Don't mistreat her." after Hotaru finished, she stood up and left.

"Hn." Then Natsume opened her closet to put away his jacket but found Ruka tied up and duck-taped.

"What are you doing in there?" asked Natsume

he ripped off Ruka's duck tape and he said "That Imai is tougher then she looks..." with just that, Natsume understood and sighed.

"So, how do you like that girl?" "What girl?" "Princess Mikan."

"Hn, She's an idiot. A very carefree and ugly idiot."

"Natsume..." Ruka said with a very concerned face.

"Persona just wants to use her. What an idiot she is for accepting the marriage proposal."

"She's going to regret ever setting foot in this city of hell."

"Who knows, you might fall for that idiot later..."

"Don't be stupid Ruka. I am not interested in ugly girls like her."

"...I'll be going back to my room now...see you later Natsume."

"Ok"

**so!!! how did you like it???? I hope you've enjoyed! Remember to review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: lost in this world

**Here's chapter 5 people. I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Please review and stuff.**

**Enjoy this.**

**chapter 5: Lost in Palace.**

"Hmp. Stupid girl." said Natsume as he plopped down on his bed looking at the ceiling.

Back in the fields, Mikan was dreaming about something weird. She was on top of a gigantic piece of Howalon

but then all of a sudden, it disappeared and she was falling...endlessy...until she hit something. "Ouch!"

She seems to have hit something sort of soft and hard at the same time...I wonder what or who it is... when Mikan was about to turn around, she heard a voice. "Stupid Ugly girl." was all she heard, before she woke up.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID AND UGL-" then she realized she already woke up.

"Weird dream...that voice was very familiar.. Who is it?? I can't quite place a finger on it..."

"Oh well! No time to be thinking about dreams. Huh? I feel asleep? Hmm...what time is it?" asked the very dim Mikan. She tends to stop trying to figure things out when it's become to much of a chore for her...exactly like her personality too.

"Hmm.. I'm guess I should check up on Hotaru to see how she's doing."

While Mikan was walking in the hallways, she finally realized that she was lost and had forgotten to ask for directions.

"I'm in deep doodie once again..." "HELLO??? IS ANYONE THERE???" "Hello??? Is Anyone There???""Hello??? Is Anyone There???" "Hello??? Is Anyone There???" "Hello??? Is Anyone There???"

Echoes the walls.

"Wow...it must be a huge place to hear the echoing of my own voice..."

"Hmp. No matter! I will just check every single room in this place!"

**5 hallways later...**

"**WHEEZ, WHEEZ," **pants Mikan.

"Even though I said that...HOW MANY ROOMS ARE THERE?????"

"THIS IS HOPELESS! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THIS FREAKIN PLACE HAD SO MUCH FREAKIN DOORS! AND WITH NOONE FREAKIN IN THEM TOO!" (Note to people, Mikan is 15, she swears.)

After a few more rooms, she stopped at this place with a huge door with the symbol of fire on it.

"Hmm. This freakin door is unlike the other freakin doors.."

_YOSH! This has to lead to civilization!_

As Mikan opened the door, she didn't see people, she saw a _person_. Guess who it was? Here's a hint: black hair, fire alice, earings, rude attitude, and Mikan's worst enemy. DUH!

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD, IT'S THE BIG FAT JERK, NATSUME!!" Mikan's anger got the best of her...

_Why do I always get in deep doodie?_

"What are you doing , you ugly girl?"

"ARRGGGGGG!! SHUT UP NATSUME!! THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE!"

"This is MY room, you idiot."

"Oooooh.."

"Come here for a second."

"W-why? W-what are you planning?"

"Just come here." Mikan moves a little bit closer to Natsume.

"Move more you AHO!" Mikan moves 3 steps closer, just enough for Natsume to...

"NATSUME YOU JERK! I BARELY KNOW YOU AND YOU START BURNING MY HAIR ON THE FIRST DAMN DAY???" Mikan said while running around his room yelling.

"Don't come near me ever again you stupid ugly girl. Get out now."

"HEY! I'M YOUR SOON-TO-BE-WIFE-THAT'S-GOING-TO-BE-UNHAPPY-FOR-THE-REST-OF-HER-LIFE! CAN'T YOU BE A LITTLE BIT NICER??"

"Hn. No." Natsume then starts throwing fire balls at her to make her get out.

"NATSU-" was what Mikan said before Natsume's door was slammed in her face.

"BUT NATSUME!!!!! OPEN UP THIS DOOR!!!!!! PLEAASSEEE!!!!!!!!" Mikan said while banging on his door.

"I'M LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HELP ME!!!!!"

Seems like Natsume just ignored her...

While in Natsume's room, he just lied down on his bed and plopped a pillow over his head to cover the sounds of Mikan's yelling.

After a while, she stopped yelling. He wondered what happened so he walked over to open the door to find Mikan still there.

"I thought I told you to go away ugly girl."

"But-but I'm lost!!!!!!!!!! help okay?? PLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!"

"Hn." then Natsume walked down the corridor while Mikan followed.

"Why are you following me you stupid girl?"

Then Mikan got really angry. She charged at Natsume unexpectedly, and crashed into him. She landed on top of him, but that wasn't all...her body landed on his body, but her lips landed on his lips too!!

Natsume's eyes were wide open in shock but all he did was look at her.

They stayed like that for a minute or so until Mikan finally realized what happened and jumped off of him.

"OH MY GOD!!! I'M SORRY!"

"Hmp." was what Natsume said while getting up.

Mikan got all red and blushed like mad.

"N-Natsume?" said Mikan "what do you want pervert?"

"WHAT!!!!??? WHO'S THE PERVERT HERE?? IT'S NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE YOU BAKA!"

"You're the idiot here. Who jumps on someone and then kisses them?"

"UGH! NATSUME, YOU BAKA!!"

After a while of more yelling from Mikan, Natsume stopped.

"Why'd you stop Natsume?"

"Hmp." and he pointed at the door on his left. Then he disappeared.

"What was that about!!!!!??" she looked at the door where he pointed and opened it.

"HOTARU!!!!! THERE YOU ARE! I FINALLY FOUND OUR ROOM! I'VE BEEN LOST FOREVER!"

"Hmm? Oh, it's you. Don't be so loud baka."

"Why didn't you use the communicator I gave you at first?"

"Communicator? What communicat-, OH!!!! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS THING WHEN I WOKE UP!"

"Baka." said Hotaru turning her attention back to her armor.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I BEGGED NATSUME TO HELP ME GET BACK HERE!!! AND ALL THE THINGS I DID WITH HIM LIKE WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY KIS-, I mean...uhh...never mind whah I just said!" Mikan's face was red like a tomato.

"Ermm...Hotaru? What are you doing? Is that our shield-armor thingy? Are you finished yet?"

"It's almost finished, just need to connect some more wires first..." said Hotaru while she plastered some things onto the blue power box.

"It's done, sigh, finally." "REALLY??? YAY! LET'S GO OUT TOMORROW!"

"We can use the shield!"

"Yea, but we need to go ask Ruka and Natsume to accompany us.

"Why do I ave to ask that jerk?"

"Fine. Then we don't have to go tomorrow."

"HOTARU YOU BAKA!!!" "FINE! (Mumbles something about jerks and calling me ugly)" Mikan marched down the hallway and saw Ruka there holding yo-chan.

"RUKA! Hi! Will you go to the city with me and hotaru tomorrow?"

"Uhh...I guess so...but why me?"

"Because I want to get to know you better and because I can't go if you and Natsume doesn't come with us."

"Oh, by the way, yo-chan, do you want to come with us??"

"I don't want to go with an ugly girl like you."

"But, yo-chan! Natsume will be there too!"

"Nat...sume.. I want to be with Natsume." said youchi emotionlessly

"GOOD! Then it's settled. We'll go tomorrow afternoon!"

"Hey, Ruka, I had this on my mind for a while, why is a cute baby doing here in a place like this? Why is Yo-chan here anyways?"

"Yo-chan is a dangerous ability type and his parents abandoned him when he was a month old. So he stays here with Natsume because he seems to have a soft heart for youchi since Natsume was abandoned by his mother when he was very young too."

"Youchi possesses the ability of ghost manipulation."

"Oh...that must be really hard for yo-chan since his parents abandoned him when he was so little."

"Umm Ruka, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" "What kinds of pheromones do you possess?"

"WHA-!" "I mean, err, do you really want to know?" his face turns really red.

'Nods'

"I'll show you...follow me outside." "Youchi, go back to your room okay? I'll play with you later."

Once they reached one of the gardens, Ruka called something to come.

"What did you call?"

"I called a chick called Piyo."

"Oh! So you're an animal pheromone user!"

"Yes." 'THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!'

"WHOA! WHAT WAS THAT? AN EARTHQUAKE!?"

"no, it was Piyo."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID PIYO WAS A CHICK!"

"He is...but he was mutated." then out of the forest came a huge yellow fluffy thing. The yellow fluff ball seems to have a beak and eyes...

"WOOOWWW!!! THAT'S THAT BIGGEST CHICK I'VE EVER SEE-"

"PIYO!"yelled Ruka as he jumped up to hug him.

"PE-PE-PE!" yelled the chick

Mikan's jawed dropped open and laughed uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA, I NEVER KNEW THAT YOU WOULD HAVE THIS KIND OF PERSONALITY!!!!! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan was now on the floor rolling while clenching her stomach.

But who would have known that someone was secretly taking snapshots...

"HOTARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Nothing. Just blackmailing him." "Don't you know how much money I could make from these photos?"

"Hotaru! It's just like you...to always think about making money..." said Mikan with a disgusted face.

"IMAI!!!!!" "COME BACK HERE WITH THOSE PHOTOS!" "YOU CAN'T BLACKMAIL ME!" yelled a very angry and steaming Ruka. But Ruka doesn't seem to be getting any closer to Hotaru so he called for his eagle to chase after her. Hotaru then jumped into her duck mobile and strode off into the palace.

"That Imai!" huffed Ruka. "I knew you would laugh...that's why I don't use my alice in front of people."

"sorry Ruka! It was just so funny I couldn't help but laugh at you!"

"..."

"Well thanks for showing me your alice Ruka. I'm going to go ask Natsume. See ya later Ruka-pyon!"

"Ruka-pyon?"

then Mikan walked into the palace to go find Natsume. And yes, Mikan got lost, again. But after a couple of hallways, she found the fire symbol door again. She knocked twice and opened the door.

"Natsume!" "Why are you here again ugly? Don't tell me you got lost again because I'm not going to help you."

"Well...I was lost but I don't need you for that. I was going to ask if you would come with me, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, and Yo-chan to the city tomorrow."

"Ruka-pyon? You gave him a nickname already? Baka. That's the most idiotic name I've ever heard of."

"And why would I ever want to go with you anywhere?"

"But Ruka-pyon will be there too! And so will yo-chan! Yo-chan said he wants to be with you!"

"Hmp. Fine, but while we are there, I'm going to pretend that I don't know you, so don't bug me."

"YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH NATSUME!"

_Baka. Why are you so happy that I agreed? It's not a big deal._

"Okay, then bye!" Mikan turned to leave but she remembered she was lost...again...but luckily this time, she remembered she had the communicator.

Mikan took it out of her pocket and pressed the 'idiot's lost' button.

After 5 minutes of waiting, a yellow duck mobile came to pick her up. She jumped on and it took her back to her room.

"Thanks Hotaru! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Sigh, you can't do anything at all.."

It was already evening and dinner was sent to their rooms. After they ate their sushi and miso soup, they took a shower and changed into their purple and pink nightgowns and went to sleep.

"Night Hotaru!"

"Goodnight Mikan."

And they drifted off to dreamland.

Mikan dreams of tomorrow's shopping day with Hotaru while Hotaru dreams of how much money she makes from the pictures she took.

**did you like it??????? hope you did! Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: two new friends

**HI EVERYONE! This is chapter 6, I know that the first chapters were boring, but I promise its going to get better! Oh, and remember to review! Thanks! This chapter has a lot of jealousy in it so once again, enjoy! Oh and disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen alice nor its characters so pish posh! **

**THIS IS A LONG ONE SO ENJOY**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" rang the alarm clock that hotaru installed.

"Ugh, owwhhh, shut up...you...stupid...THING! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" shouted Mikan while banging on the alarm clock, pleading to make it stop.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" said the shut-up-an-idiot hoove.

"You're louder then the alarm clock." said Hotaru. "You woke up my money dream, again. I made so much money from the pictures of Ruka."

"WAAHH!!! HOTARU!!! BESIDES...why'd you have to install a alarm clock anyways???"

"Because if we go earlier, I can make more money."

"OH, YOU HOTARU! ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT MONEY!"

"I'm not like a carefree idiot like you who doesn't know a single thing about what money can get you. Here, I'll put it down for you: Money more equipment, equipment more technology, technology laziness, and laziness happiness for me. And haven't you heard that money makes the world go round? And who said that money can't bring true happiness? So shut up baka."

"Hotaru...you're such BAKA!!!!!!!!" "OF COURSE THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'LL PUT IT DOWN FOR YOU: money living expenses, living expenses money. That's all there is to money! But what makes the world go round, well I don't know myself, but it's surely not money! True happiness is feeling all giddy and warm inside knowing that you have people who love and care about you!"

"Well said, Mikan, even if all of that is true, I still want money and I still want my laziness. So we're leaving now."

"Okay. I'll go get that jerk and Ruka-pyon!"

While walking down the hallway she spotted a maid.

"Excuse me, can you show me where Ruka's room is?"

"Ah, you mean Prince Ruka, yes, I shall show you, this way please, your highness."

After she walked down 3 hallways, she spotted a wooden door.

"Here is Ruka-sama's room. I shall take leave now, your majesty."

"Oh, yes, thank you."

After the maid left, Mikan knocked on the door three times then someone came out.

"Mikan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh..Hotaru told me to get you guys, we're going to go the city after breakfast."

"Hey Ruka, who is it?" said someone in his room.

"Oh, it's your fiancé." yelled Ruka back at Natsume

"You mean that ugly girl? And don't call her my fiancé. I didn't even want to marry her."

"OH MY GOD! SO YOU'RE LIKE THAT! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE LIKE THAT, RUKA! NO WONDER YOU'RE LIKE A GIRL! WOW! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME SEEING REAL GAY LOVERS! BUT WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE NATSUME??? HE'S A REAL JERK! I'M SO SORRY FOR BARGING IN ON YOUR LOVEY LOVE TIME...no wonder Natsume didn't fall for my beautiful looks! And he always called me ugly...now I get it, yes, now I totally get I-" said Mikan before she got cut off by Ruka.

"NO!!!! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL MIKAN! I'M NOT GAY! You think I look like a girl? NATSUME'S JUST IN MY ROOM BECAUSE WE WERE PLAYING WITH YOUCHI!"

"Nat..sume...who's that baka?"

"Oh, it's that ugly girl."said youchi.

"Hmp. Stupid girl. I would rather be gay then marry you."

"WHAT??? SAY THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!??" yelled Mikan

"I JUST CAME HERE TO TELL YOU JERK THAT WE'RE LEAVING SOON AND GET READY BUT WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN? A LOAD OF CRAP!"

"Shut up stupid girl. I don't need to hear you're yelling 24/7."

"HMP! WHATEVER! JUST HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASSES DOWNSTAIRS SOON."

Mikan stomped out of the room and went back to her room.

"Hotaru, I'm going to brush my teeth. You better get dressed too."

"Okay."

After Mikan and Hotaru brushed their teeth, they changed into their clothes. Mikan wore light blue jeans under her yellow V shaped shirt that showed a lot of skin along with yellow flip flops. Hotaru wore black tights under her red polka dot dress along with her red shiny shoes.

They walked downstairs and saw Natsume, Ruka and youchi there waiting for them.

"HEY JERK, HEY RUKA-PYON!!!!!" hollered Mikan.

"You're late and you told us to hur-" was what Natsume said before he saw how sexy Mikan looked with that shirt and her long hair matching it.

Natsume was speechless but was secretly blushing a bit, barely seeable.

"W-what are you wearing Mikan?" asked a red faced Ruka.

"How is it Ruka? Do you like it?" asked Mikan.

"I..uh,.." was all Ruka could say.

"Well? Ruka?" asked Mikan suspiciously

"Mikan, I think you should leave it as that. Poor Ruka..." said Hotaru

"I'm going to tell Persona that we're leaving."

She walked up to his office and knocked two times.

"Enter." said a familiar voice.

"Excuse your majesty. We will be leaving as of now. I just wished to inform you."

"Yes, very well Princess Mikan. Make sure to enjoy yourself."

"Yes, your majesty." Mikan said and turned to leave.

When they went outside, they saw a limo waiting for them.

Inside the limo they argued about where they should go.

"NO! WE SHOULD VISIT THE SHENG-LUNG MALL FIRST!" said Mikan

"No, stupid ugly girl. We're going to the manga store."said you know who.

"We are going to somewhere I can sell my photos." said Hotaru

"Why don't we just go to the pet store? And what photos?!" asked Ruka.

"**I...**want to go to where nat...sume goes..." said youchi

**A FEW MORE ARGUMENTS LATER...**

"Okay, they its agreed then. We're going to the manga store and the pet store that are in the mall and Hotaru can sell her photos there while I go shopping for clothes."

"Agreed?"

"Agreed." said everyone except for Natsume who just said "hn."

When they arrived at the mall, Mikan stepped out of the limo first, then Hotaru, (ladies first) then Ruka and last was Natsume holding youchi.

"Whoa!" said Mikan excitedly. "Let's stop at the manga store first because it's right there." Mikan pointed at the first shop to her left. Everyone was pointing and whispering about the two princesses and their prince and the pheromones prince.

"Hmp. Try not to attract so much attention baka."

"Okay Natsume." "Hn." said Natsume.

When they went into the store, Natsume headed straight to the action section with Ruka and youchi following.

Hotaru went to the supernatural/fantasy section to check out things that she might think of inventing.

And Mikan of course, went to the comedy/funny section to check out some laughs.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" laughed out Mikan and wiping a tear. Everyone was now staring at the loudmouth as if she was crazy.

Hotaru heard this and marched over to give her a bonk on the head.

"Ooww!!!! why'd you do that???"

"Because your loud and annoying laughing is disturbing everyone here, and you're embarrassing me."

"Fine, fine! I'll just buy this and read it at home."

Ruka bought a manga called: Super bunny and the attack of the space glorgs volume 4.

Hotaru bought a manga called: miss starry, the robot inventor.

Youchi bought a manga called: power up baby.

Natsume bought something called: darkness and light.

Mikan bought a comedy manga called: Mr. And Mrs. Dopey

After everyone bought their manga, they went outside of the store and decided to go to the pet store next.

"Okay, the pet store is on the second floor..." said Mikan. Then passed two guys who were whispering about how hot Mikan was and how they would love to do her in. Natsume heard this and started a small fire around the guys and gave them a death glare, but put out the fire before Mikan saw.

"Hey ugly girl, next time, don't wear clothes that are for _women._ You should stick to wearing kiddy clothes."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?? I CAN WEAR WHATEVER I WANT NATSUME YOU BAKA!" yelled the steaming Mikan.

"Hmp." said Natsume. Then came a group of boys asking Mikan to either go out with her or take a picture with her.

"Hey babe, wanna come with us for a lil fun?" asked one of the guys.

"Hey can you take a pic with me?" asked another.

"What's a hottie like you doing in a boring place like this? Wouldn't you rather be with me in my bed doing somin fun?" asked the third guy.

"Oh..uh...sure...I'll take a picture with you...but I'm not sure about the other offers.." stammered Mikan.

Natsume was now fuming like crazy. He grabbed Mikan around the waist and said: "get lost before I burn you to a crisp. She's taken." and gave them a death glare. The guys quickly ran away.

"Natsume! What was that?"

"I'm you're fiancé, you have no right to be flirting around with other guys."

"Hmp! You said that you'd rather be gay then to marry me, but yet here you are! And you are always calling me stupid and ugl-" said Mikan but was cut off by something soft pressing against her lips.

Natsume closed his eyes and gently kissed her on the lips then he gripped onto her waist with both hands. After a couple of seconds, he pulled back.

Mikan was wide eyed and blushing furiously.

"There, I made you shut up."

"N-natsume...w-what!??" stammered Mikan.

"Hmp. I'm the only one you can look at." and he let go of her waist and turned around facing his friends.

Hotaru, of course, took pictures and Ruka was wide eyed with surprise. Youchi was just sucking his thumb not knowing what just happened.

"What are you looking at?" said Natsume with an emotionless tone.

While in Ruka's mind..._natsume... so you do like Mikan...I've never seen you kiss or be so gentle with someone before...and I've never seen you jealous either...but I like Mikan too, so let's fight for her fair and square. _

Natsume tried to burn the camera but it was fire proof..as expected of Hotaru.

"Let's go already. Oi, little girl, are you still in a daze or what?"

She snapped back into reality and blushed again at the thought of the scene before.

Natsume turned and walked towards the escalator and everyone else followed, stilled surprised.

While on the escalator, Mikan was still thinking really hard about what happened.

_Hmm...why would Natsume do that? I thought he didn't like me..but he did help me get back to my room when I was lost...OMG! I JUST REMEMBERED! I KISSED HIM TOO! But it was by accident...BUT STILL! Arrggg all this thinking is giving me a headache!_

When they got to the second floor, Mikan was snapped out of her thoughts when they heard a voice pleading for someone to help.

Mikan quickly ran to the person who was crying for help and there was a little girl being bullied by a couple of boys.

"Please, stop! Please!" cried the little girl while tears were forming in her eyes.

Before Mikan was about to say something, a teenage boy appeared and used his allice to stop the boys from moving.

"It's not nice to pick on girls, right guys?" asked the stranger. Who was wearing a hat and had raven colored hair.

"W-who are you?" asked on of the boys

"My name isn't important right now, anyways, scram brats." and with that the boys fell over when the stranger swung his leg up.

_Wow who is that cool person? _Thought Mikan.

She quickly rushed over to meet the stranger when the boys ran away.

"Wow! That was so cool! Who are you?"asked Mikan

"oh, you saw that? It was nothing. My name's Tsubasa, Tsubasa Ando. Nice to meet you." said the stranger who had a star on his cheek and seemed a couple of years older then her.

"My name's Mikan, Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you too. And these are my friends, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Youchi. Guys, this is Tsubasa. What alice to you have?"

"I have the alice of shadow manipulation. And nice to meet you guys." said Tsubasa.

"Nice to meet you" said Ruka, Hotaru and Youchi. Natsume just glared at him for being so friendly to Mikan and said "hmp."

"HEY Tsubasa! THERE YOU ARE! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU RUN OFF TO?" yelled a pinked haired girl about the same age as Tsubasa. She was wearing a light blue pari of jeans along with a pink blouse.

"Oh, sorry, sorry! I forgot about you! I just heard someone cry so I ran over here and saw this little girl getting picked on." said Tsubasa as he pointed at the little girl who was getting picked on at first.

"Oh...then who are these kids?" she said as she pointed at Mikan and her friends.

"This is Mikan, this is Hotaru, this is Ruka, this is Natsume and Youchi." explained Tsubasa.

"Hi, hi! My name is Misaki Harada! Nice to meet you guys!" said Misaki cheerfully.

"Hi Misaki sempai! What cool alice do you have?" asked Mikan excitedly.

"Oh, me? I am a Doppelganger, but it's nothing special...oh, wait! I guess it is, since I belong to the special ability kingdom! Haha!"

"REALLY?? THAT'S SO COOL! I LIVE IN THE SPECIAL ABILITY KINGDOM TOO!"

"Hmm? That's awesome. Me and Misaki are here on vacation. Are you guys?"

"No...I'm getting engaged to this jerk right over there." said Mikan and pointed at Natsume.

"Oh really? Why are you getting married so young?" asked Misaki.

"Dad's a real idiot...that's why." sighed Mikan.

"Where are you guys going right now?"

"We're going to the pet store."

"Really? We're going there to see the puppies. Let's go together." said Tsubasa.

"YAY! OKAY!" yelled Mikan.

Once at the pet store Ruka couldn't resist himself and hugged all the animals.

"BWAAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Mikan and Misaki at the same time.

"HOHOHOHOHO!" "THAT WAS TOO FUNNY!"

"I'm going to sell these photos outside. Would anyone like to buy one before they're sold out?" asked Hotaru

"ooh!!! I want one!" said everyone except for Ruka, youchi and Natsume.

"15 rabbits each...I'm making it cheap for you guys."

Natsume grabbed one and put the money in the jar and stared at the photo somewhat like he couldn't accept the fact that this was really Ruka. Mikan and Misaki bought one thinking they could laugh at it all day.

Tsubasa put it in his pocket and saved it for later to look at.

Ruka was angry and embarrassed at the same time and started chasing Hotaru but Hotaru's mini shop has feet and began to run away.

"IMAI!!!!!! COME BACK HERE WITH THOSE PHOTOS!!!!" yelled Ruka

Hotaru was selling pictures while Ruka was still chasing her.

About 2 hours later, all the pictures were sold and Hotaru earned plenty.

Mikan and Misaki had bought a lot of clothes and Natsume and Tsubasa was carrying it by force.

Youchi was walking behind Natsume and was playing with a toy Natsume bought him.

"23,198 rabbits, 23,199 rabbits, and 23,200 rabbits!" counted the satisfied Hotaru.

"Wow Hotaru, you made so much money!" exclaimed Mikan.

"All in a days work." said Hotaru.

"Well, we better get going. It's already supper time and I haven't eaten lunch because business was booming" said Hotaru.

"Well, bye Misaki and Tsubasa sempais!" waved Mikan

"We'll see ya later...here's my address and phone number." said Mikan as she scribbled down some stuff.

"Come by anytime!"

"Okay, bye!" said Tsubasa.

Then the couple took a taxi and drove off.

Natsume called the limo to come pick them up and they went home.

"PLOP" went Mikan when she lied down on her bed exhausted.

"Today was fun! Right Hotaru?"

"I made a lot of money, so yes, it was satisfying."

Dinner was sent up to their rooms and so was a letter.

They opened the letter and it said...

_Princesses, _

_The Ball will be held tomorrow and the wedding was delayed until further notices._

_Please get ready and pick out your gowns._

_The ball will be started tomorrow night at 6:00pm._

_The hairstylists will come around 4:30pm._

_Do not be late!_

_Signed,_

_Persona_

"Sigh, tomorrow will be a big day!"

After they finished eating, they took a bath and went to sleep.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT???? it took me forever to finish this one! Please review! Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7: breathe, relax

**Hi peoples heres chapter 7!!!! disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice, nor its characters so stop yappin! Lol. This chaps gonna be pretty nice so please enjoy it!**

**chapter 7: the grand ball and the exchanging of gifts.**

It was morning already and Hotaru and Mikan woke up as usual greeted by the Baka gun and other following actions. They brushed their teeth and got dressed.

Mikan wore a light blue pair of jeans and a strapless pink shirt with white around the rims and a stuck-on ribbon tied around the waist. She wore white high heeled flip flops.

Hotaru wore a sassy mini red dress that showed her back and had the string tied around her neck along with red heels laced around her legs. She picked out an scarlet hand bag.

Mikan sat in her chair next to Hotaru.

"Hey, since today's the ball, let's go to the spa! I heard that they have one in this palace!." exclaimed Mikan

"hmm I do need a massage..and today is a special occasion...fine...as long as you're treating." said Hotaru

"okay! But the one in this palace is public which means people from outside of the palace can come too."

"Hey, I wonder...do you think Ruka-pyon and Jerkass would like to come to the spa with us?"

"I don't care. If you want to know, just call their room. Like you should have done so many times before..."

"I COULD'VE CALLED THEIR ROOMS??"

"Yea..I found out the first day we came here."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?????????????"

"I don't know...you were always in a hurry to get them and you always leave before I could tell you, baka."

"Hmp!"

"See...there's the button for Natsume's room, Persona's room, Ruka's room, Youchi's room, maid's head quarters, laundry mat, chef's kitchen, information center, limo service, and other stuff."

"Wow...they have everything we need in this phone..." said Mikan as she pressed Natsume's room button and put it on speaker.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" said the phone

_who is it now?_

"What is it." Natsume said as if it wasn't a question. He was also glaring over the phone.

"_Natsume! Hi, hi! I just wanted to ask if you and Ruka would like to go to a spa with us."_ Mikan said cheerfully not noticing the glare because she couldn't see it.

"Why would I want to go to a spa with an ugly hag like you?" said Natsume a bit more happy because it was Mikan who called.

"_Please Natsume! Please, please! Tonight's the ball and we should get prepared!"_ said Mikan who was speaking unresistably cutely.

"Tch. Whatever you want." said Natsume giving in to her cuteness, and he also wanted to come to make sure no guys stares at her body.

"_Yay! I'll go ring up Ruka-pyon too! Bye Natsume! Oh, by the way, be ready in 10 minutes!" _said Mikan and she hung up the phone.

_Ruka-pyon? Why'd she give him a nickname and not me? _Thought Natsume jealously.

"Hey Hotaru! Natsume-jerk said he's coming! I bet Ruka-pyon will come too."

Mikan pressed Ruka's room button and waited.

"Ring! Riing! Riiing!"

_Alright, alright, I'm coming!_

"Hello?" said Ruka when he picked up the phone.

"_Hi Ruka-pyon!!!! we're going to the spa today along with Natsume and I was wondering if you would like to come along too?"_

"Mikan! Spa? Natsumes' going too? Okay...sure I'll go!" said Ruka a bit excitedly.

_Yes! Going to a spa with Mikan...maybe I'll make my move there...wait, spa means...naked girls in only towels???? _with that thought, Ruka went as red as a tomato.

Tsk, tsk. Ruka, such a pervert...lol but he didn't imagine them naked..only the thought of it...

_But then a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Ruka-pyon? Ruka-pyooon? Are you still there?" _Said Mikan.

"Huh? Oh..yea! Okay. When do we meet?"

"_We meet in ten minutes okay?"_

"Oh, okay see ya then."

And they hung up.

Mikan turned to face Hotaru and said "They agreed...we have to pack extra clothes since we are also taking a rose pedal and natural oils bath there."

"Already did. Packed yours too." said Hotaru as she raised up two bags filled with clothes and other stuff.

"Yosh, we're ready then. Let's go. They're probably pissed for waiting."

They walked down to the lobby and found two half naked guys waiting for them.

"W-why are you guys topless?" asked Mikan who was turning 50 shades of red.

"Hmp, stupid girl. Didn't you say we were going to the spa? We'd be topless there anyways so why bring it?"

"O-oh...yea..you're right...I forgot...hehe...stupid me..." _that means I'll have to see them like that the whole day? I'll be so embarrassed! Eerrr... I thought Natsume was just a lazy bum...but it seems like he works out...and so does Ruka-pyon...WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING??? WHO CARES ABOUT THAT JERK!_

_Arggg!!!!_

But Mikan was snapped out of her argument with herself by the one and only...

"Oi, stupid, you going or not?" said Natsume.

"Huh? OF COURSE YOU BAKA!"

"Tch. Then hurry it up."

"Whatever!" said Mikan while stomping down the stairs.

Since the palace was so big, they had to take a 5 minute limo ride to the other side of the palace which is not connected to the palace because it was a public spa and commoners were not allowed to go in the palace.

"WOW! Where here! This spa is bigger then the one in my castle!"

"Duh. Of course it is." said Hotaru.

"Okay then, let's go already! I hope we don't have to wait in line..." said Mikan

"ah, Natume-sama and companions, this way please. We already reserved a private room for you." said one of the workers there.

As they walked, many guys stared at Mikan and Hotaru and started drooling.

Natsume saw this and gave them a death glare and held Mikan around the waist suddenly, to show them that she was his. The guys ran away.

"Uhh, Natsume?" said Mikan nervously.

"What is it stupid girl? I'm busy right now."

"Why are you touching me?"

"Because I can."

"..." _this pervert! Why's he touching my waist? What a jerkass pervert he is!_

After a while of more walking he let go of her.

"What was that for?" asked Mikan suspiciously.

"None of your business."

"Hmp! Whatever, pervert."

_Pervert? What did I do? Stupid girl. She isn't mature at all. Though she is kinda cute that way...ugly hag._

But Natsume was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone say something to Mikan.

"Hey baby, if you're going to the massage room, let me join ya, cuz I can be you're massager. You look hot, and I'm just aching to touch you." said the poor unsuspecting guy who didn't get Natsume's message at first.

"I...uh..." stammered Mikan. She wasn't good at things like this. Sweatdrop.

Natsume was furious at the thought of someone else besides him touching her anywhere. He couldn't hold his anger anymore, and he just made 5 balls of fire around the guys head.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" yelled the guy in terror.

"Huh? NATSUME?" asked Mikan.

"You there. Scram before I burn you to ashes. She's mine and she's taken." said Natsume in a slightly angry voice when he was actually on fire inside. He then hugged MIkan so her head was on his chest.

The poor guy was too scared to move..

"Didn't I say scram? If you don't, you'll know the consequences." said Natsume while giving him a death glare and still hugging Mikan.

The guy was finally able to move and ran as fast as he could.

After the guy left, he pulled away from Mikan, hands of her shoulders and said "Oi, ugly hag, didn't I tell you that you couldn't look at other guys but me?"

"Well...um...it's not like I wanted to! He started it! And why are you always so mad when I talk to other guys?" said the still clueless Mikan. Hey, she's bad with these things!

"Tch, you really are stupid." said Natsume annoyed at the fact that she didn't know he likes her.

Ruka and Hotaru were in shock but Hotaru didn't show it. Ruka was a bit disappointed and sad at the same time.

Natsume just ignored the two and dragged Mikan into the room.

"Natsume...you still haven't told me why you did that! BAKA! IT WAS WEIRD!"

"Shut up."

"Hmp!" said Mikan angrily

"Hey Hotaru, let's get changed."

"Okay."

They went inside the bathroom to take off their clothes. After a couple of minutes they opened the door to find two hot guys naked with only a towel around their waist.

_Oh my god! I think I'm going to get a nose bleed! _Thought Mikan while Natsume and Ruka the same thing for the girls were naked and had only a towel on too.

"Uhh.. Should we go now? We have separate rooms for guys and girls so don't worry." said Ruka

"Oh, okay! Let's go Hotaru!"

The girls went to their room while the guys went to the other one next to each other.

"Let's take a mud bath, the rose pedal bath, then massage, then manicure and masks. Okay? Besides, we have till 4:30 before the hair stylists comes!"

"Sigh, fine."

The guys on the other hand just got massages and went to a steam room. Natsume refused to have mud bathes nor rose pedal bathes and he definitely did not want a glob of goop on his face.

**5 hours later...**

"WHAA!! That felt gooood!" yawned Mikan "How'd you guys like it?"

"Tch. It was a waste of time." said Natsume

"It felt good, thanks for suggesting this Mikan." said Ruka

"As long as you are treating me, then it's fine by me." said the one and only Hotaru.

"Okay! I'll go pay." said Mikan while she headed for the counters but someone who caught her wrist stopped her.

"Stupid. I'm a guy so I'll pay." said Natsume barely blushing.

"Uh...okay?"

Then he walked over to the counter.

"How much?"

"1,200 rabbits your majesty."

And Natsume handed his debit card to her.

"Please sign here."

"Thank you and have a nice day!"

They went out and took the limo back to the palace to get dressed for the ball.

"Kay. Thanks Natsume. Bye ruka-pyon!" said Mikan.

They took the elevator up to their rooms.

"Oh, the hairstylists are already here."

"Yes, your highness. We already set up. Please take your seats here. We shall begin shortly."

"Okay. Thank you."

**About 1 hour and 15 minutes later...**

"Wow! Is this really me????!!! I look so pretty!!!!" shouted Mikan. Her hair was now straight in the back but in the front she had a lot of spiky curls that pressed against her face that looked hot. She had streaks of sparkly gold in her hair too.

"Shut up baka. You aren't suppose to compliment yourself." said Hotaru who had black curly hair that pinned up in a ball except for a couple of lose curls in the front and the bangs.

"Oh Hotaru! You're really pretty too!"

"I know."

"Hey! I thought you weren't suppose to compliment yourself!"

"Baka. We have to go now. We only have 15 minutes left."

"Okay let's go get our dresses. Oh, and thank you guys for doing our hair!"

"Yes, your highness. We shall leave now." and they left the room.

Hotaru was now wearing a violet silk dress that laced all the way down to her feet which had purple high heels that showed her toes and had some rubies on it. The rim of the top part showed her neck the collar was white and pointy all across to her shoulders. She put on some light pink lipstick and a pair or purple diamond shaped earrings. The outfit made her look really slim and elegant. The dress was very formal.

Mikan picked out a silk pink dress that showed her back and had only one strap. It had a split on one side of her hip that showed her creamy white legs. She wore white high heeled shoes and a pearl necklace on. She wore red lipstick. She also had white gloves that went all the way to her elbows.

"We have to go now or we'll be late!"

"Yea.."

And they rushed out the door and they took the elevator down to the ball room.

When they arrived, they could hear classical music and they saw Persona sitting on a chair in the front facing everyone. He wore a black tux that matches his personality. ;p they also saw nobles from other kingdoms as well.

Then they saw Ruka and Natsume near the dining the table talking to each other.

Mikan and Hotaru walked over to greet them.

"Hi Ruka-pyon! Hi Natsume!" they were both wearing tuxes Ruka had a white one with a white tie and Natsume had a black one with a red tie.

"Hi Mikan! You two look great." said Ruka

"heh...you look good too!" said Mikan who's now blushing.

"Thank you." was all Hotaru said.

"Hey Natsume? You there??? yoohoo???" said Mikan as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Stop it ugly. I'm heard you."

A new slow song turned on and the lights went dim.

**Flashback.**

"_Natsume. You know your duties as a gentleman. You must ask Mikan to dance with you at the ball._

_Do you understand?_ _There are no arguments in this matter. Do not disobey me Natsume.." _Said Persona.

"_Tch. Whatever."_

**End of flashback**

"Hey ugly. Dance with me." said Natsume as he dragged Mikan to the dance floor.

"W-what! NATSUME!"

Natsume ignored her and held her hand while the other hand was clutching her waist so that Mikan and his body would touch in the slow dance.

Mikan gave in and danced with him.

After the song was over, everyone was seated at the dining table. Ruka next to Natsume, Natsume next to Mikan and Mikan next to Hotaru. Before they started eating, Persona made an announcement.

"Ahem. Please quiet down everyone. I am making an announcement about the wedding. We do not know when they will be wed, because they are still not in the legal age to be married. We are thinking about letting them get married after college. (It's summer right now so they don't have school.) But we are not properly engaged yet, so if Princess Mikan has found someone else she would rather marry, the marriage shall be called off. Thank you for listening, and please carry on with your dining."

"Hey Mikan, did you hear that? You don't have to marry Natsume if you don't want to. You could marry just about any prince to save your kingdom." said Hotaru

"Heh...yea I guess if this engagement doesn't work out, I could marry someone else..." said a bit confused Mikan. While Natsume on the other hand was furious, mad, angry, sad, disappointed, worried and heart broken at the same time. He just didn't show it on his outer appearance.

_What was that about? I guess Persona had a change of mind of using Mikan. Well at least I know that he isn't going to use her anymore. Sigh. Idiot. But what if she likes someone else? What am I thinking? I never thought about these idiotic things before! I never been in love either..._

After they ate and everyone left, Hotaru and Mikan went back up to their rooms. Mikan decided that she would give him her present that she made tonight.

**hehe...sorry...didn't finish the last part but I'll finish it next time! Heh! Please review so I get a boost! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8: take me out

**Heyy 9****th**** chappy! Yea, sorry the last chapter was soo short...I am mad at myself for it too --**

**lol anyways...on to the story? Oh, and I don't own nutin...why do we** **have to do a disclaimer anyways? Awkward...o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**chapter 9: zoo time and jealousy part I**

It was bright and early, with our favorite brunette thinking hard. As she walked down the corridors in her blue blouse and dark blue jeans, she saw the one and only prince of phermones.

"Morning Ruka-pyon!" said a lively Mikan that just snapped out of her train of thoughts.

"Oh! Mikan! Morning..." said a shy Ruka "umm I was wondering if you would like to...umm...I dunno...go to the zoo with me? It just opened today, and I got VIP tickets."

"...sure! I'd love ta go with you! But is it only the two of us?"

"Yea...if you don't mind...I just want to spend some time with you...please?" said slightly blushing Ruka who was playing with his fingers.

"I wan to spend some time with Ruka-pyon too! I don't know you very well either. Hehe." _awkward!!!! ...zoo...animals...Ruka...pheromones...alone...funny?_

"Mikan? Mikaaaan? You there? Yoohoo?" said ruka waving his hands in front of Mikan' face, which snapped Mikan out of her train of thoughts.

"What? Oh. Uhh kay...so when are we going?" said Mikan.

Ruka answered "Today, at 12:00pm okay?"

"Kay...meet you at lounge." and with that, Mikan ran for the cafeteria. (Cause she was so hungry)

BURP "Ah, haha I feel sooo full!" said a bloated Mikan. (I wonder how she keeps her figure with that enormous apatite of hers! Lol)

_hmmm...only 10:13...I think I'll go play with yo-chan...heheeheheeee! He's so cute!_

Mikan day dreamed about having fun with yo-chan (the cheesy kinda brotherly-sisterly mushy stuff that will NEVER happen. Lol) until she bumped into something hard and soft at the same time.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Soooo sorry!" said Mikan who didn't look up before apologising.

**Guess who it is? Come on, you can do it! Yes, you're absolutely right!**

"I'm sorry mist- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE PERVERT! GAHH! Stop! Don't come any closer you molester! Stay at least 5 feet away from me!! SOMEONE HELP! THERE'S A PERVERT!!! AHHH!!! CALL 911!" said a frantic Mikan who was crying anime tears and had a bandage on her head.

"..." Natsume was staring at Mikan, but didn't make a movement.

"Tch. I see its stripes today. How old are you? Why do you still wear children's underpants?"

"N-n-n-na-nat" said a turned to stone Mikan who is cracking up and can't finish her sentence.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!!!! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SOOOO PERVERTED??? I EVEN PRAY TO GOD EVERYDAY THAT YOU WOULD STOP BEING A PERVERT-BUT No0o0o0o0o0o0! THAT NEVER WORKS! EVEN GOD CAN'T SAVE YOU NOW!" uh-oh...Mikan lost it. _Ha! Still acting like nothing happened after what you did to me last night, huh? Bastard, still looking perverted as ever! Aha that is soooo funny (not)! Pisses me off!_ _Go to hell!_

"huffs puffs NAT. gasps for airSUME inhales PERVERT!!!"

"Hmp." was the last thing she heard before passing out.

**An hour later...**

_What the hell... my head hurts. Where am I? Ugh, my head is spinning. splash splash huh...there's someone else here...?_

"You awake, stripe panties?" said a VERY familiar and VERY annoying voice.

_Ugh...please don't let it be __**that**__ person!_

"Natsume?" _shit it IS that pervert... _"uhhh..how'd I get here? Is this your room?"

_Oh snap! I just realized this is the EXACT same place where did kissed me last night...better get out of her fast before he does it again...ughhh_

"Of course this is my room. I had to drag you all the way here. You lost conscious after yelling so loud and causing a disturbance."

"Oh...uhhh...thanks..."

"Oh snap! What time is it?"asked Mikan. "It's 11:58, why?"

"DAMNIT!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" said Mikan as she runs for the door, that is, until a strong hand grabbed her, again.

_Oh shit...its replaying what happened last night!!! FUCK!_

"Where are you going?" asked an annoyed Natsume.

"LEMME GO PERVERT! I'm gonna be lateee!" said also annoyed Mikan.

"I asked you a question." said a VERY annoyed Natsume.

"Damnit! Why do you care where I'm going anyways?"

"I need to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't give me a bad name."

"HA! RIIIIGHT! YOU ALREADY HAVE A BAD NAME! AKA. PEVERT! Now lemme go!"

"Not until you tell me where you're going." said a determined Natsume.

"FINE! I'm going to the zoo with Ruka-pyon! There, happy? Now let go you pervert!"

Natsume felt jealous, mad and sad at the same time. He didn't know what to do but watch as his fiancé ran away from him to be with another man. Or, so he thought. Poor, poor Natsume!

_damn! Why is she doing this to me! That's it! I'm following her, whether she likes it or not._

_I'll make her mine! She'll see..._

Mikan ran all the way from Natsume's room to the lounge.(That was a long way to run considering the whole palace is the size of about 20 football stadiums long. Whoa, I know.)

It was already 12:05 and Ruka was worrying his pants off.

_Where's Mikan? She's already 5 minutes late! That is like her...but I'm still worried. What if something bad happened to her?! Gasp! Oh no! No0o0o0o0o0!!!!!_

"RUKA-PYON! Sorry gasps for air I'm late! huff, puff" said Mikan who snapped Ruka out of his thoughts.

"Mikan! Where were you? I was so worried!" said Ruka.

"Hehe..sorry Ruka! Well...something just came up so I was late..." said Mikan who was scratching the back of head. ( you know, like in the anime when people do something embarrassing or gets over praised...somin like that? Lol sorry, on with the story.)

"Oh, well, I hope every things alright, anyways, the limo is waiting outside. Can we go now?"

Said Ruka.

"Yea." Mikan and Ruka walked down the stairs to the main gate and indeed there was a white limo with a fire symbolic flag in front of the car's windshield.

It took 21 minutes to get to the newly opened zoo. But little did they know that a particular someone was following them in a black Lamborghini.

"Follow that white limousine." said a familiar voice in the shadows.

"Yes sir." said the chauffeur.

And off they went...

**Yes yes...sorry for the cliffhanger... but I am too lazy to do a lot at one time...anyways I just wanna get this out so you guys can read it! Oh, and im thinking about redoing chapter 7 (cuz it was really badly made) hehe :p please R&R! Thanks. Oh, and ill finish this maybe in 3 days...haha**


	9. Chapter 9: take me out II

**Hi everyoneeeee I'm backkkk...wit ch. 10 sorry, I just took awhile cuz I was readin other ppl's fanfics to get some ideas. So like...enjoy! P.s. why do I even have to put a disclaimer? Everyone knows that I don't own Gakuen Alice. Oh, and someone asked me why they were in their skool uniforms when they met, well its because I liked how it looked lol.**

**Ch. 10: zoo time and jealous part II**

"Hey Ruka-pyon, why did you decide to go to a zoo?" asked a curious Mikan. They were sitting inside a white limo with lights on the ceiling.

"I thought that you might like to see some cute animals. Why, do you not like the zoo?" asked a worried Ruka.

"Hmm-m not at all, in fact, I love the zoo. I'm so glad you took me along." said Mikan as she was smiling. Ruka blushed and thought that he was the luckiest guy alive. _so cute. _thought Ruka.

Mikan continued blabbing and talking about stuff and Ruka occasionally nodded and agreed.

17 minutes past and they saw a big red sign that said 'F.K. Zoo'. (go figure)

as they approached the main gate, they saw a huge crowd waiting in line to buy tickets and another line at the entrance to check for the tickets. "We're here." said the chauffeur as he stopped the car and opened the door for Mikan and Ruka to come out.

"Please call me when you decide to leave. Good day." and the limo drove away.

'_Whoa look at that hot blonde next to that girl' 'yeah, yeah! They look like they are from noble families!' 'Hey look over there! Didn't those two show up in a limo?' 'I wonder if they're models. They have such great faces. That blonde is so cute!' 'You wanna go up and talk to him?'_

'_No, no, those two might be on a date!'_

Practically everyone was gossiping about them when they showed up.

"Uhh... Ruka-pyon? Why is everyone looking at us?"

"They're probably just curious about who we are. Just ignore them." said Ruka.

"whoaa!" said Mikan as she saw the long, long, long line ahead of her. "Do we have to wait in that?!"

"oh, no, no, no! I already ordered the tickets online. I knew this would happen..." chuckled Ruka. Ruka ushered Mikan to a special entrance used for nobles and royalties. "We enter here." explained Ruka.

"Why don't we have to wait like those people?" pointed Mikan. "Because we're _special_ guests." said Ruka as he showed a guy in a red shirt that had the words 'F.K. Zoo employee' his ticket. He told Mikan to do the same.

"Thank you, and have a nice day at F.K. Zoo!" said the guy.

Mikan and Ruka entered the red and gold gates to find that this place was very large.

"Ruka, it's...it's...it's...HUGE!! I AM SO EXCITED!" said a very anxious Mikan as she leaned closer to Ruka to say: " Soo...where should we start first, Ru-ka-pyon!?" whispered Mikan into Ruka's ear.

"Ek!" jumped Ruka. He was red like a tomato and too embarrassed to speak. It took him a while to register what just happened.

"O-oh. I...umm... where w-we should start first? uh...o-over t-there." answered Ruka as he pointed to the place that said 'Panda Palace'.

"Yay, I love pandas! Especially baby ones." said Mikan as she dragged Ruka and his bunny to that section. As she opened the doors to the 'Panda Palace', they saw a huge black and white shaped castle/mansion. they probably knew why they called it the 'Panda Palace' now. Both Mikan and Ruka gaped at the amazing site.

A few minutes later, Mikan had already gone wild and ran into the palace. Ruka had no choice but to follow her-just to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Okay, she'd probably hurt the pandas before she hurts herself.

"Heheheeee! They are so cute and furry looking! I just want to hug them!" screamed Mikan. Inside the palace were bamboo plants/trees everywhere. Pandas were either sleeping on them, eating them, climbing them, or playing on them.

"You want to pet them? Okay, hold on." said Ruka as he used his phermones to call the pandas over.

"AWWWWW! They are sooo fuzzy and soft!" exclaimed Mikan as she petted the baby panda that started licking her cheek.

"Your powers are actually really cool, Ruka. You shouldn't be embarrassed about them!" commented Mikan. she was probably just saying that because she got what she wanted. Too bad Ruka didn't know that.

"heh. Thanks Mikan. It made me happy hearing you say that." said a blushing Ruka. He thinks too much of what Mikan mindlessly says. It's bad for the heart if you listen too much to Mikan! BEWARE! (lol)

--

Little did they know that Natsume-_sama_ just arrived.

"Stop the car here." said Natsume in a monotone.

"Yes sir." said the chauffeur.

As Natsume got off the car in his tight black sleeve-less shirt that showed his six pack and muscles and his black jeans, girls screamed and squealed. ( who can resist somin as hot as that? )

"HE'S SO HOTTT! LOOK AT HIM!" screamed a girl in a pink blouse.

"HE'S SO MINE! LET ME AT HIM!" screamed another.

"Psssst! Let's go up and ask him if he'll hang with us!" whispered a girl with red hair.

"MOVE BITCHES! HE'S MINE!" screamed a girl that seemed to have transformed into a cat/dog. She had curly hair and was obviously the leader of Natsume's fan club.

"Ugly hags..." said Natsume to himself as his body guards kept the crazy fan girls from coming near him. _Now where is that stupi- there she is._

Natsume strode off as the body guards busily kept the girls at bay. He quickly walked over to the noble/royalty entrance, showed them his ticket, and went in.

--

"Hey Ruka-pyon can we go see the bunnies?" snickered Mikan. They had just gotten out of the Panda Palace just in time before the Pandas jumped on Ruka.

"Ahem. Uh sure." said Ruka as he winced.

Up on a tree top was Natsume secretly spying on the couple.

_Tch. Why only two people? This is a date, isn't it? Gets me pissed. I'm going to do 'this' and 'that' to that stupid girl when she gets back. Hmp._

Perverted Natsume...tsk tsk.

Mikan dragged Ruka into the petting zoo and freed his bunny to play among other bunnies. the structure of the petting zoo had an ovalish fence that surrounded the animals and had tons of play things. The ground was covered in hay and there were many bunnies/rabbits hopping about. There were bowls of rabbit food (carrots, celery, lettuce, etc.) and bottles of water for them to eat and drink from. there was a wide tent-like thing above them. It was probably for shade and protection against the weather.

They were having a pretty fun time until all the bunnies attacked Ruka. Some sat on his head, some clung to his arms and others were on his legs. (Because he fell down from the weight of the bunnies.)

"Fu.fu.fu! HehehehahahahaBWAAAAAHAHAHA! That is so funny, Ruka-pyon! Animals really love you!" exclaimed Mikan who was now rolling on the hay covered floor of the petting zoo.

"Mikan...A little help?" asked a wincing Ruka.

"Mmmm-hmmm suuuurrree." said Mikan as she grabbed Ruka's hands and began to pull.

"Oof! Thanks Mikan! Those bunnies are really...clingy..hahaa." said a smiling Ruka.

"Yeah," said Mikan, as she gave the bunnies one last pet before leaving. "So, where do you want to go next?"

"I think I know..." trailed off Ruka.

---

Ruka, Mikan, _and_ Natsume (lol) went to the reptile section, saw snakes, went to the mammal section, saw monkeys, tigers, lions, giraffes, black bears, gorillas, birds, and elephants. And of course, they all jumped on Ruka. There were many laughs, screams, and of course, crazy fan girls and crazy fan boys. (Not to mention crazy fan-animals!)

They were silently walking together because they were so tired from all those animals-not to mention hungry, too.

"Hey, Ruka-pyon! look over there! It's an ice cream cart! let's go get some." said Mikan as she practically ran over to the white colored cart. "What will you have today, missy?" asked the ice cream man. "I'll take a strawberry one. What do you want Ruka-pyon?" asked Mikan. "I'll have the carrot one." answered Ruka as he and Mikan picked sugar cones. "that'll be 12 rabbits please." said the ice cream man. Ruka nodded and payed for both of their cones.

"thanks Ruka-pyon!" said Mikan as she started eating her ice cream. "No prob." said Ruka.

"Yum! Try this Ruka-pyon!" said Mikan as she shoved her ice cream cone in his face.

"Okay..." said Ruka possibly thinking of sharing an ice cream cone like a couple.

"Hmmmm it's delicious!" said Ruka as he licked her cone. _Maybe next time I'll pick the same flavor as her._

"Try mine." and he lifted his cone for Mikan.

"Hmmm-mmmm! I never knew that they actually had a carrot flavored ice cream." said an astonished Mikan.

" Yep, It's carrot flavor. Like carrot cake! It tastes exactly like that! So yummy."

'Crack, crack' that was the sound of a branch being broken by a furious Natsume.

_No, she did not just do that. I refuse to believe what is right in front of my eyes. Like two lovers, sharing and licking the same ice cream cones? They are eating each others' saliva. She can only do that...with me. I don't like this...not one bit._Thought Natsume with a menacing aura.

"Look over there Ruka! There's a souvenir shop! Can we go??" asked Mikan as she stared at a purple painted store with lots of plushies displayed on the window sill. She was so anxious to go to the shop that she didn't notice that she had gotten ice cream on her cheek.

"Hehe. Sure." said Ruka as he leaned to lick the ice cream of Mikan's face.

He stuck his tongue out and gave a quick lick to her left cheek.

"You got ice cream on your face!" laughed a smiling Ruka.

"Hmm? Oh you're right! Haha silly me." said an unfazed Mikan. She was clearly not aware of the situation she had just been in. _She just laughs on, that idiot. _Thought Natsume.

Yes, yes, of course Natsume wanted to jump off the tree and kidnap Mikan, but a part of him (his pride) wouldn't let him. So he just kept stalking them.

After they finished their cones, they stood up and walked to the place that Mikan oh-so wanted to go to. They entered the shop without Natsume because he knew he'd be found out if he went in, so he just waited patiently for them to come out.

---

The inside of the store was pink and girlie. they could see many couples walking around and playing with the stuffed animals. All the guys looked like they'd rather be anywhere but here while the girls looked like they were really enjoying themselves.

"Isn't this just the cutest?" as Mikan as she held up a bunny doll that had white fur, black eyes, and a blue bow tied around its neck. "It looks exactly like your bunny, doesn't it?"

"Yea, you're right! It sure does." chuckled Ruka as he compared his bunny to the artificial one that Mikan was holding.

"Give me that doll for a sec." said Ruka as Mikan obediently handed the doll to him.

"Can you wait outside for me? I need to do something." said an obvious Ruka.

"Uh, sure." said Mikan as she turned and headed for the door.

--

"Ka-ching ka-chiing" sounded the register.

"Would you like this wrapped for your lil' girlfriend over there?" asked the smiling cashier.

"Sure. Thanks a lot." said Ruka as he handed her 100 rabbits.

"Thank you and come again!" smiled the overwhelmed cashier. _He must be from a rich family. So generous! What a lucky girl to have found a guy like him. If only I was 10 years younger... _

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I had to do something..." said a blushing Ruka.

"Umm it's okay, but what were you doing?" asked Mikan as she eyed the pink bag suspiciously.

"I just wanted to get you a present. Here, Please accept this." said Ruka as he held up the bag.

" This is for me? Thanks! What's inside? Can I open it?" asked Mikan as she took the bag carefully and began to guess what was inside the mysterious bag.

"Of course. Go ahead. I...uh...hope you...like it?" stammered Ruka as Mikan slowly unwrapped the present to find something white and furry.

"OH! IT'S THAT BUNNY!!! THANKS SOOO MUCH RUKA-PYON! I LOVE IT!" screamed Mikan as she plunged to hug Ruka.

"Glad you like it!" said a very happy and embarrassed Ruka. After a while, Mikan slowly unwrapped her arms around him.

Ruka looked up at the setting sun and looked back at his watch. "Oh! look at the time." His watch read 5:15-only leaving them 15 minutes before the zoo closes.

He took her hand and said "It's about time to leave. The zoo is going to close in 15 minutes. I'll call the limo. Let's go to the main gate." said Ruka as he guided Mikan.

Without a word, Mikan followed Ruka as she hugged her new plushy doll.

---

In about 6 minutes, a white limo arrived with the royal symbol on it.

"Sorry to make you wait. I beg for your forgiveness." bowed the chauffeur. Then he opened the door for those two and they got in.

They drove away not knowing that a certain someone also called for his ride and followed them back to the palace.

"Drive. Follow that limo."

"Yes your majesty!" said the chauffeur.

**Ahem. I will be making a new story soon, so pleaaasseee forgive me!! But the idea was too good to let it pass! I'll get new chaps up soon! Thanks for readin. **


	10. Chapter 10: Partay?

**Heyyy everyonnnee JUST TO LET U KNO, dude, rated M does not mean there HAS to have lemons in it. JEEZ not ALL stories rated M have em. I have read some that dint even have an inappropriate scene in it. It could just be lots of violence and swearing and blood and gore or realle scary, but dude, u dun HAVE TA. Okay? And I dun like ppl tellin me what I have to or dun have to write, kay? I only want reviews that tell me wat I can improve, not what I HAVE to write. GEEZ. Anyways, on wit the story... I AM SO SORRY THAT I DID NOT UPDATE SOONER BUT MY INTERNET WAS DOWN AND I COULDN'T GET ONLINE.**

**Chapter 11: Partay?**

They drove up a hill sort-of thing and they began to see the outline of the palace. Red, yellow, and gold are the colors they saw as they drove nearer and nearer to the main gates. Mikan's dark blue jeans had gotten stains of yellow and what seems to be dirt...at least that's what she thinks it is. Ruka's red and blue checkered blouse (HA! Sorry, I dun know what the male kinds are called) was already turned brown along with his light _brown_ jeans...that were originally blue, but it isn't anymore!

The gates screeched loudly as the gates started to open just enough space for the limo to pass, but quickly closed it as soon as they entered.

The door clicked as the chauffeur opened it. He stuck out his hand and Mikan gladly took it. She carefully stepped out of the car with Ruka following right behind her. Then the chauffeur bowed to the two and drove off with the white limo, probably to find a parking space inside this enormous palace/castle/mansion.

I guess it didn't occur to them that Natsume was right behind them in his car because the two young teens just kept walking up the stairs laughing and giggling. They pushed opened the see-through glass doors into the lobby, and their shoes clicked across the marble floor. They stopped at the counters to get their keys to their rooms. "Room #20000 and 20001, please." said Ruka. "Here you go, have a nice day." said the counter person as she smiled one of those fake customer service smiles that they had to give to everyone. Nothing special.

As they walked to the elevators, they heard someone behind them say, "Did you have fun, polka dots, Ruka?" said a deep menacing voice.

"Oh! Natsume! You scared me for a second there. What's up?" asked Ruka. He clearly didn't hear the anger in his voice since he just kept acting the way he usually does to Natsume.

"Where did you go?" Natsume said as he glared at Mikan. She swallowed hard and make a face.

"Bleh! ME and Ruka here, went to the zoo _together_." taunted Mikan as she stretched out the last word. She stuck out her tongue as she hid behind Ruka's back.

"So, Natsume, where did you go?" Ruka said as he looked down at Natsume's dirty shoes.

"You usually don't like to go anywhere dirty. Is that mud and twigs stuck to the bottom of your shoes?"

"What if it is? I can always get new ones. I'm going to throw these out later." said Natsume as he noticed that his shoes were indeed the dirtiest it had ever been in years. Some torn leaves and an unknown brownish substance stuck to the soles of his once spotless white Nike's sneakers.

He inwardly groaned in displeasure.

"You could say that I was just...playing a game of spy...outside."

"Hmmmmm...spy, you say? Since when did you _ever_ liked this kind of thing? You always refused to play it when we were kids. Weird... but whatever. Anyways, we're heading back up to our rooms, wanna come with?" Ruka asked. "Yeah, need to clean up...same with you two." said Natsume as he looked with disgust at their dirty pants and shirts. His anger seemed to have subsided for the time being.

They continued walking until they reached the elevator doors and pushed the button that pointed up.

'5...4...3...2...1...lobby' read the elevator. 'Ding!' went the goldish painted elevator doors as they slowly parted.

The three went got in and the doors closed. Mikan pushed the 2nd floor button and it began rising up. The elevator started playing a song that seemed fairly familiar to her.

(So? why can't they play lullabies in the elevator?)

_Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_Momma's going to buy you a mocking bird._

_If that mocking bird won't sing,_

_Momma's going to buy you a diamond ring_

_If that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Momma's going to buy you a looking glass,_

_If that looking glass gets..._

The music was drowned out by the loud 'ding' of the elevator doors. She wanted to listen to it more, but she had to get out. _Who...sang that song? Where have I heard it before? It's so...familiar... from when I was a child? That was a lullaby...a woman's voice? Who is it? _

Natsume and Ruka made sure that Mikan safely returned to her room before they left for their own rooms.

"We're going to have dinner in my room tonight. Ruka and Hotaru are gonna be there, and so are you. Who wants to be eating so formally every night?" _especially not with that Persona...he says he has nothing up his sleeve but who would believe him?_ Natsume thought bitterly.

"When? What are we going to eat?" asked Mikan as she twirled a curly lock that fell. Natsume watched intensely as he replied "Starts at seven, we're going to have a barbecue on the porch outside my room." He twitched when she pulled the curl down to her breast and watched it bounce back up. She was clearly not aware of how aroused she made him. He had just felt his tent getting bigger as he growled silently to the fact that he was made this way by her without her knowing it. "'kay. See ya then." She said as she twirled around and opened her door and stepped in. "Later." she said as she closed the door slowly having one last glance before the door was shut tight.

Ruka turned to face Natsume. "I'm going to bring beer. Haven't had one in a while." he said as he shrugged.

"Whatever. Just bring enough for everyone." said Natsume. He turned around and started off to the left corridor while Ruka headed for the right.

"Oh! Hotaru! You're back. How was the meeting? You left so early this morning that I didn't get to see you."

"It was okay...but there was this one guy named Hakune. He's the same guy who always tries to outdo me, but he never succeeds. This time he made a machine really similar to mine except mine had a few more devices in it than his. He was so angry that he threw his invention at the wall and it exploded. He stormed out of the room but the group leader said that he was going to give him a suspension for act of violence. Haha, funny right?" chuckled Hotaru.

"That guy must be real stupid." "Oh yea, did you get the invite for the dinner thing yet?"

"You mean the BBQ in Natsume's room? Yea, I did." "If my calculations are correct, we should bring an extra set of clothes..." mumbled Hotaru.

"Why?" Mikan asked. "...Well...I...One of my robot fly recorded a conversation that it overheard. One of the butlers were asking the kitchen staff if they had any beer. They said yes and handed four packs of beer to him. He also said something about a party or something...but my device's memory card was full." replied Hotaru.

"Huh? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, chances are...we're going to get drunk...and we're going to get a major hangover...and we'll fall asleep there. We might as well bring an extra pair of clothes...just in case...you know..." staggered Hotaru as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

**What do ya thinks Hotaru is dinking? 4 hormone crazed teenagers (with an especially perverted one) and BEER?**! **WAT DO U THINK will happen?** **aha... should I name the next chapter 'down and dirty' or 'surprise, surprise!"? U decide...lol **

**PLEASE VOTE ON POLL ON MY PROFILE AT DA TOP OF THE PAGE OF MY PROFILE! THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11: cold shower

**Ahem. I kno, I kno, I havent updated in like...a month! Sorry! I all of a sudden got pumped up...wellps, enjoy sorry I havent updateddd I've kept you guys waiting long enough!**

**Chapter 12: cold shower **

The two girls gathered their items and slid off their slippers to replace them with high heels. Mikan's heels were pink while Hotaru's were of course, purple. Mikan was wearing a pink halter shirt with a magenta mini skirt. Her halter top was the type that had an opening in the middle right between her breasts which showed her cleavage. Hotaru was wearing a dark blue tank top with a light purple shawl-like cover-up.

Mikan threw her yellow bag over her shoulder and walked out the door. Hotaru quickly slipped her heel into the shoe and closed the door behind her. "Ha, wonder how Natsume would react when he sees Mikan in that revealing halter top...hehhe..." chuckled Hotaru to herself.

"Huh did ya say something?" questioned Mikan curiously. She eyed her suspiciously not realizing what was in front of her.

"Uh, no. I just talking to myself. Hey, watch out for tha-." 'Clonk!' went the pole that Mikan had just bumped into since she was too busy talking to Hotaru to watch where she was walking. "Pole." finished Hotaru.

Mikan fell on her butt and it just so happens that Natsume passed by and her legs were spread. He was right in front of her when she fell and had a pretty good view of her creamy white legs and pink lacy underwear. "Owwwww! What the heck was that?" asked Mikan as she rubbed her head not noticing that Natsume was there and the fact that her legs were spread widely apart.

"Hey pinky, are you going to sit there all day or what?" asked Natsume. He could feel himself getting hard as he eyed Mikan up and down. He started from her innocent hazel eyes, then to her pouty and full lips down to her halter top where he could clearly see her cleavage. He licked his lip unconsciously as he stared at her what seems to be B or C cup breasts. Perfectly round and in just the right shape. Oh how he wished he could hold them and suck on them again. He then eyed her smooth looking white legs up to her crotch which was covered by a pink lacy pair of underwear. He wished he could shove his cock into her pussy and make her scream his name. Maybe even repeat how much he loved her over and over again.

_Damnit, I need to change pants. _Thought Natsume irritably.

"Hey, what are you doing there standing like a fool, pervert?" asked Hotaru as she helped Mikan up. She definitely knows that he's been staring at Mikan's body all this time. She smirked at him when she saw his erection.

"Enjoying the view, of course." Natsume replied smoothly quickly gaining back his composure. He smirked at Mikan's confused reaction. _Wonder if she's a virgin._

He thought about this before, and of course, Natsume was no virgin. He had been seen multiple times of inviting women to his room. But he wasn't so sure if Mikan was a virgin, but he has a pretty good idea that she is.

Natsume looked at his watch which read 6:51pm. He was trying to cover up the fact that he was having a boner. He quickly turned around with his back facing the two girls and said coolly "You coming or what?"

Mikan quickly scattered up her belongings and tried to hide the blush that was on her face. She followed obediently walking behind Hotaru and Natsume. Hotaru strode up next to Natsume and whispered in his ear "Do you need to borrow my sweatshirt? I mean, look at yourself, it's no use trying to cover it up!" snickered Hotaru as she eyed his erection.

He growled at her and walked faster ahead in hope of finding his room to change pants but not before he has taken a cold shower. He looked at Mikan from the corner of his eye and was pleased to see her as red as aan apple. _Wonder if she's figured it out yet. _He thought as he chuckled to himself.

As he reached the corner, he turned and walked to his room. He opened the room gallantly for the ladies to enter first. To his surprise, Ruka was already there and playing video games. Ruka looked up from the screen and laughed as he saw Natsume. Natsume angrily slammed the door and grabbed a pair of pants and boxers and went into the bathroom.

As he relaxed himself in the privacy of his own bathroom, he leaned to the door to try to eavesdrop and grasp what they are saying. He was hoping that they wouldn't gossip about his accident but to his dismay they were.

"Ahahahahaha! Did you see the size of that thing?!" screamed Hotaru as she rolled on the floor laughing and clasping her stomach as if she was in pain. "I know! I had never before seen him get a boner! What did you do Mikan? Did you grab his package or something? This is only the secon- no, third time I've seen him lose his composure like that! And the first time was when he walked in on my cousin, Michele, doing it when his was 11 yrs old!" They both kept on laughing but heard Mikan saying "Um, I don't get what you're saying. I-" trailed off Mikan as Natsume stopped listening.

"Innocent as usual," sighed Natsume. He began taking off his shirt than his pants exposing his well built muscular body. He wasn't extremely bulky but he did have a well toned chest and a six pack. He slid off his black silk boxers and threw all of his clothes in the hamper. He turned on the faucet and stepped in. It was cold, but at least it made the erection go away. Always thinking about her wasn't good for his health. Getting boners, cold showers, and always being sexually frustrated. He needed her soon, very soon or else he would go crazy, fucking every female that crosses his path. But of course, he knew the females would gladly oblige. I mean, who wouldn't? He knew the answer, and that was Sakura Mikan and her companion who was too smart to be treated as a sex machine, Imai Hotaru.

Men always wanted what they couldn't have but this was special, because it was Mikan. She has the body of a sex goddess but the face of an innocent child, not to mention her personality too. Even her moans sounded like music to any man' s ears. Oh how he wished he could caress her, touch her, and kiss her till he's gasping for air.

Too much was going in his mind and he knew he had to get out of the shower soon, too soon and having to face the woman of his dreams but not being able to touch her the way he wanted so badly.

**Sorry, way to short, I know but im kinda mad at myself for not updating. R&R I think I found a new way to writing. Hope u enjoyed and expect more updates during spring break! **


	12. Chapter 12: Boundaries

**Hi! I told you I would update during spring break since I aint going nowhere! So sad, I know. Anywayz hope you enjoy and plz review! Thanxoh, and thanks everyone for reviewing about my writing. I think I improved too! And, yea, sorry about the thing on chapter 11. I was kinda harsh but I was really cranky when I read it, school sucked and the day was very long for me when I wrote it. Sooo...are we cool? Lol**

**Chapter 13: Boundaries**

He reluctantly turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He reached for his dark blue silk boxers and loose black jeans. It was then that he realized that he had forgotten to bring a shirt with him since his mind was only on changing his pants when he had grabbed his clothes. He sighed and put on his remaining pants. He threw the towel onto the counter and slowly pushed open to door. He quickly found hazel eyes staring straight at him. Their eyes locked for what seemed to be eternity but was in fact only a couple of seconds until Ruka's voice broke their staring contest. Ruka was wearing dark blue jeans and a white tight T-shirt clinging to his muscles.

"Hey, Natsume. It seems you finally got the problem under control." snickered Ruka.

He glared at him and quickly scanned the room for a shirt. His eyes darted from left to right searching for his favorite black T-shirt.

There it was, lying neatly on the chair beside his one and only goddess. He inwardly groaned while he slowly approached the chair.

"What are we going to do now?" asked a sweet melodic voice from beside him. He glanced down at the brunette and grabbed his shirt from the hazel colored chair that matched her eyes.

Everything reminded him of her, and he hated that fact.

Ruka answered "We're going to eat tons of barbecue and then watch the Grudge! Muahahahahahaha!" he laughed. Well, that was unexpected of him. "T-t-the G-grudge??" stammered Mikan. "I hate scary movies the most! Can't we watching something else? Please!?" begged Mikan.

"Nope. We already decided, right, Natsume?" taunted Ruka. "Hn. Yea, Polka Dots, what are you, chicken?" He smirked at her shocked expression. "N-no! Of course not! Hhahahaha...aha..ha." she lied, and everyone knew it. "Then you'll have no problem watching this movie with us right, Mikan?" asked Hotaru in a monotone.

"S-sure..." she mumbled as she scanned the room for a pillow or some sort of cover-up to use during the movie. "If you're scared, Polka Dots, you could always hold onto me." Natsume teased while smirking.

"You know what, I might just take you up on that offer!" sighed Mikan in relief as she sat down onto the carpet covered floor. She stared at the T.V. screen watching Ruka and Hotaru play video games on their X-Box 360 unaware that Natsume was standing beside her dumbfounded.

_Are you serious, Polka-dots? If you are, be prepared to be ravished. _Natsume thought naughtily. Just the thought of his Goddess's body rubbing against his aroused him to no end. No.

He couldn't let this happen. He was not going to take another cold shower. No more boundaries. He was not going to stop himself from getting what he wants any longer. He was going to let himself do as he pleased. Yes, that's right, he is going to touch his beautiful sex goddess as much as he wanted. They are, no _were_ engaged anyways. He's going to marry her if she doesn't find another suitor. So it didn't matter right? Wrong. But who cares anyhow? He knew she liked his touch and he liked her touch. Alright, he's going to make a move.

"Hey what do you want? Hamburger, Hotdog, kabob, chicken leg, wings?" asked Ruka as he poured the coal in. "I'll take a kabob and hotdog." said Hotaru, not even bothering to turn around and say it properly to Ruka. She was too busy playing games. "Hamburger and chicken legs." said Natsume. "I'll just take a kabob." said Mikan. Yes, she was a big eater, but she didn't want to throw up during the movie. Besides, she wasn't that hungry.

As Ruka began flipping the burgers and stabbing vegetable and pieces of meat with a stick, Natsume silently sat down next to his goddess. He swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "What are you doing?" asked Mikan silently. "Nothing. Just shut up and let me hold you." he replied. She obeyed since she would be clinging onto him for dear life later on anyways. She tilted her head up to meet face to face with Natsume. Hazel orbs met Onyx orbs and a trance took place. He stared into those innocent pools of brown not wanting to break contact. He could just drown into her pools of brown. He never wanted this to end but unfortunately, a certain blond haired boy wanted the opposite and sat beside Mikan drawing her attention to Ruka instead of Natsume.

"Here Natsume. Here Mikan." he said handing them their food. He smiled innocently and knew nothing of the anger building up inside of his best buddy that was sitting beside him.

"Hey, is it getting hotter in here or is it just me?" asked Ruka loudly as he pulled on his collar.

"Yea, what's with the sudden heat?" Hotaru said, snickering. If Natsume had to choose who he hated the most, it would first be Persona and then the evil genius, Imai Hotaru.

No doubt she was the first to ever see through him to this extent. He growled but immediately calmed down once his beautiful goddess turned to him to meet his gaze. "Something wrong?" she asked as she bit her kabob. Just watching her eat was amusing and somewhat cute. Oh heck, everything she does is either cute or sexy. "No." he replied, turning down the temperature.

He felt her shiver in his arms and wrapped them even more protectively around her petite body.

Ruka eyed him and her back and forth before sighing and getting up to sit next to Hotaru.

_Those two, I'm never going to break those two up. Natsume is clearly too protective of her, but even though I love her, I'm going to have to give up. I have another shot at things, though. Like the beautiful composed lady next to me. Her beautiful purple/black hair all the way down to her shoulders. _Ruka sighed at the thought but quickly became giddy as he examined Hotaru.

After half an hour of eating, all plates were in the trash and everyone was full. Natsume eyed the refrigerator where he had stored the beer. He thought that they would have it after the 90 minute horror movie. He chuckled at the thought of having his goddess drink beer. "What's so funny?" Mikan asked looking up. "You'll see, you'll see." He said. "Anyone want to start the movie yet?"

He asked. "Sure." Hotaru and Ruka both answered at the same time. Natsume heard Mikan whimper and clung onto him. He liked that, he liked that a lot. Her smooth legs wrapped around his left leg made this movie sure worth wild. How he wished he wasn't wearing his jeans right now. He hugged her even closer until her breasts were against his own chest. She sat on his thighs and clung onto his shirt when the movie started rolling.

When it went to the main menu screen, Ruka pressed 'play' and the movie took place in what seemed to be japan and a teenage girl going into a house to take care of a mute old lady. When the girl went upstairs to clean one of the bedrooms, there were mysterious thumping sounds coming from the ceiling down to the closet. The girl was curious and slowly approached the closet door... Mikan couldn't take it anymore and hid her face in his chest. he wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his other hand on her head hoping to comfort her.

He didn't feel too comfortable having her scared. Sure, he loved it when her body pressed against his, and sure, it made him hard, but he wanted her to be like this when they were about to make love, and having both of them feeling the same way. Not only himself getting aroused. That was too one-sided. She was very lite and he hardly felt her on top of him. It made him warm and it felt comfy. He was barely paying attention to the movie itself. He was mostly staring at the beautiful woman in his arms.

He could tell this was going to be a long movie, and he was for once, glad that is was going to be long.

**Hope you enjoyedddd!! Not bad huh? Just updated yesterday!! Woohooo.**

**Pleaseeee R&R! Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Answer

**I dun have much time cuz of violin, piano, art, math, mandarin classes plus school! I couldn't update on those days.**

**I just redid chapter one. It's completely different, so please check it out! Anyways, remember to vote on my pole on my profile and enjoy! Oh, and I wanted to thank you guys so much! Every single one of your reviews make my day! IT's really sweet, and I'm glad you enjoy my story. :)**

**Chapter 14: The Answer**

The T.V. screen was blank for a few minutes already but noone budged an inch. Hotaru was sitting there with a emotionless face and Ruka just sat there and stared at the screen. Natsume was still watching the woman in his arms, not caring about anything other than her. Mikan's face was still buried in his chest and his shirt was soaked with her tears.

Time seemed to have frozen until Mikan finally looked up with red puffy eyes. "I-is it o-over?" she asked in a quiet voice. He scrunched his eyebrows together as he replied "Yea, were you that scared?"

He couldn't help but to feel responsible for making her watch that movie. She nodded her head and tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her. He grabbed onto her back and waist with force until she was on top of him again. "W-what?" she stammered. She didn't feel to comfortable staying in the position they were in.

"Like I would let you get away, little girl." he replied. She stared, no, practically glared at him and continued to fight against his strength. His muscular arms wrapped protectively around her and held her even more close than before.

She kept struggling but he was far too strong. After a while, she gave up and laid back in place. She sighed in defeat and plopped down onto his rock hard chest and abs. It was hard, but soft in a way. He was warm, too. It was so comfortable, she thought that maybe it wasn't so bad being held by this hottie,hot, super hot, hottest hotty, man.

_Come to think of it, Natsume is pretty strong, and when I look closely at his face, he's more than handsome. He's...hot. Really hot. Wait, hold up! Did I just say that he's hot?? No, no, no! I shouldn't be thinking about the idiot this way!_ _This is wrong...or is it?_

He's taller than her by a head, he's muscular, he's a black belt in martial arts and every other types of defense and fighting techniques. He has the fire alice, one of the most dangerous and powerful abilities known to man. He's filthy rich, he's smart, and he's cool. And to top it all off, he's extremely hot. What more does a girl want from a guy?

Oh yea, I forgot, Love. Duh, it all seems so obvious now. He doesn't lust for her body, he _loves_ her. He loves her personality, her laugh, her big hazel eyes, her innocent face, her silky brown hair, the way she looks when she's angry, there's too much to even list!

Who could make him sexually frustrated and get away from it? Who could make him aroused without the slightest clue that she's doing it? Who could get him angry and be left unscratched? Who could make an arrogant man like him fall heads over heels for her? Who could be so dumb and innocent? Who could be so damn fine and not notice? Who could be so sexy without even trying? Who could be so carefree, without the slightest care in the world? Who could cheer anyone up just with her bright smile? Who looks like an angel in every man's eyes? Who could this be, you ask?

Sakura Mikan, that's who.

Before Natsume could think any more about his woman, _his _woman, yes, that's right, _his_ woman. Yea, he liked the sound of that. He smirked inwardly at the thought. His eyes trailed from Mikan to his best blond friend who got up suddenly started walking to the white fridge near the patio.

Hotaru turned her head slightly to the direction Ruka was heading and twitched when she saw him take out packs of beer. _Damn_ she thought bitterly. The label read: _Vielle Bon Secours _made in London. The top most expensive beer in the world, which of course, is the most expensive. They expect nothing less than the best.

Ruka smiled at the violet haired beauty as he handed her a beer bottle. She glared at him until he backed away, not knowing what had upset her, but didn't want to find out at that exact moment. He twitched and abruptly spinned around to Mikan and Natsume's direction. He walked quickly to the Hazel colored chair which was next to Natsume's king size bed. There they sat on the ground in front of the bed and beside the chair.

He then handed Natsume and Mikan beers. She sat up straight, still on his lap. Mikan uncertainly accepted the bottle but did not make any move to open it. She stared at the label which was written in french so of course she could not read it. Natsume took two bottles and settled one of them beside him on the floor. Ruka took the remaining and settled it up front where he and Hotaru was currently resided. Mikan stared blankly at the bottle, knitting her eyebrows together. She wasn't sure whether or not she should open it.

"Oy, little girl, you gonna drink that or not?" He smirked, opening his own bottle. 'Pop' went the bottle cap.

"I don't know..." She looked at him nervously. "Do I have to?"

"Yes..." he said as he forced her mouth open, surprising her. She couldn't react fast enough before the cold liquid filled her mouth. Her eyes went wide until her head registered what was happening. She quickly gulped down the beer and turned her head to Natsume's direction.

He thought she would yell at him or hit him lightly (which was what he wanted), but she did something very unexpected. "That...that..tasted...GOOD! Oh my god! I never knew beer tasted so fantastic! GIMME!" she yelled as her eyes glittered when she saw Natsume's beer bottle in his hand. He thought he was delirious and chugged down some beer but he soon realized that he wasn't. She plunged onto him and gabbed his shirt into balls of her fist, roughly pressed her lips onto his making him wide-eyed. She took this as a cue to open the entrance of his mouth. She forcefully slid her tongue into his mouth and drank his beer before he could swallow it. As she slid her tongue up of his mouth a thin line of saliva dripped out.

She grabbed the beer bottle form his frozen figure and bounced playfully up and down. He would have still been in a daze if it wasn't for the erection he was getting from Mikan's constant bouncing on his manhood.

Man, it would have been nice if they were both naked and she was doing this bouncing, he thought. It was like she was riding him!

_No, no, no! No time for boners... this chick is a total beer freak!_

He snapped out and his thoughts and grapped her waist, settling her down ontop of him. "Stop it. Are you drunk?" he asked in a monotone. She was all bubbly and said nothing but giggle. She leaned in and kissed him again, sliding her tongue into his mouth and playfully twirled his tongue. She brought in the taste of alcohol into his mouth.

She kept kissing him with a beer in one of her hands and another wrapped around his neck. She could feel his manhood through his pants. Man, is she a good lap dancer. She stuck her tongue down his throat and heard a small low growl. He loved it. He absolutely loves it when she takes control.

He liked this side of Mikan, she wasn't drunk, but when she drinks beer she turns into a kissing monster. Yet, he couldn't say that he completely liked this side of her because who knows, maybe next time when she drinks beer, and she sees another guy, she might end up making up with that other guy instead of him.

Natsume kept staring at the beautiful giddy goddess in front of him until he heard disturbing off-key singing. He made a face and looked behind Mikan to see what was so disturbing. What he saw was not anything he thought it would be, much like the impossible, and I mean the utter impossibility.

What he found was a drunk hotaru, with beer in one hand standing up using the beer bottle as a microphone. "Oh. My. God." Natsume said while trying his best to not laugh and roll on the floor. Guys like him just don't laugh out loud, they just don't. That would completely ruin his image. He thought he was delirious and chugged some beer. He looked back in Hotaru's direction and spit out all his beer and laughed so hard, clutching his stomach.

"BWAHAHHAHAHA!!" screamed Mikan after she saw Hotaru. She clumsily got up from Natsume's lap, a little drunk. She swayed from left to right until she reached Hotaru and pulled her down onto the ground. She looked around the room for Ruka and spotted him wasted in a corner. Natsume quickly got up and dragged Ruka into the bathroom to clean him up. He put down the toilet seat and sat him there. He sagged, but it was the best Natsume could do. He just wouldn't sit up straight.

While inside the bathroom, he heard loud giggles from the outside. Then a sudden silence. "No wonder Imai doesn't like beer, man, she should see herself when she's drunk. Come to think of it, maybe I should blackmail her...Nah, blackmailing is for weaklings. But it would be hella funny." he said to himself as he wiped off some whitish brown substance from Ruka's mouth and cheeks. "Ruka, you are totally wasted. Prepare for a major hangover in the morning."

**Thanks for reading. Please R&R and promise to vote on da poll on my profile!**


	14. Chapter 14: Insane Desire

**Sorry it took so long. I have too many excuses so I don't want to list them here. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15: Insane desire**

"Damn!" cursed a onyx haired boy under his breath as he stared down at the sleeping blond. "How did it turn out like this!?"

_Flashback_

_Everyone was past out. He couldn't just leave them on the floor, and being the good friend he was, he let them sleep on his king size bed. _

_He couldn't take it anymore, giving one last glance to the beautiful brunette, he rushed out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him. He was so horny, he would fuck anyone that came across his path right now._

_He practically ran to the nearest vacant room and rung up someone to bring him a girl._

_He waited impatiently for a few minutes_ _until he heard a knock at the door. _

_Outside stood a gorgeous blond in a skimpy outfit. "Hey there big boy, you need some company tonight?" she asked huskily. __"Hn. What took you so long?" He responded with a smirk._

"_Impatient, now, are we?" she smiled. She casually walked into his room like she's done it so many times before. She swayed her hips from side to side, trying to turn him on._

_He closed the door...._

_And within a few moments, screams of pleasure could be heard coming from inside of that room. _

"_Ah! Ah! Harder!! Hard-Ahhhh! You're sooooo BIG!" she screamed. He thrust in and out harder and faster until he came. In a sigh of relief, he breathed out heavily as he looked down on her. He collapsed on top of her._

_End of flashback_

She stirred awake and gazed sleepily at the handsome man on top of her.

"Mmmm...we should do this again sometime," the blonde said as she moved to the edge of the bed. "We'll see," he said. She gathered her clothes expertly and glanced behind her shoulder as she stood at the doorway. "Call me anytime, baby."

"_Where am I?" _a drowsy brunette groaned out. A pang shot through her head. Hangover. She cursed under her breath and looked around the room. The blinds were closed and she saw Ruka and Hotaru lying beside her. "Hey, Wake up, wake up, wake up, Ruuuuukaaaaa, Hotaruuuuuuu...." she whispered. Hotaru immediately shot up, but looked like she was still half-asleep. She turned her head to face Mikan. "What do you want baka? Why are you in my bed?" She looked down. "Oh." She looked at Ruka. "I never knew Ruka was a pillow hugger. Better take pictures." she got a camera out of no where. 'Click' 'Click'. Pictures of Ruka drooling over a pillow he was hugging came out.

"HA-huh...wha-THEFUCK-WHY ARE YO-ouCH!-oh...." the evolution of man understanding a situation.

He rubbed his head. "Where's Natsume anyways?" but being his best friend, he was pretty sure where Natsume was.

"Don't look at me. I woke up like this." Hotaru calculated the amount of money she could bargain for the pictures.

"I don't remember what happened last night.... it's all so blurry." Ugh, she was getting dizzy. All she remembers is beer, scary movies, off keyed singing, and..... and.....lap dances!?

"That must've been one hell of a night." Ruka massaged his temples.

Then the door opened with a creak.

"Natsume!" exclaimed Mikan. "And just where have _you_ been? Hmmm?" accused Hotaru with a small smirk tugging her lips.

He cleared his throat. "I've been taking care of some business." He flicked on the light switch and leaned on the door frame with his arms over his chest. That was his 'cool' pose. He first looked at Mikan up and down, checking her out. Damn was she hot.

Her hair was all messed up like she had some wild sex and the way lied down on _his _bed gave him a pretty good view of her cleavage. There goes another one of his fantasies.

Sheesh. Him and his hormones.

Seconds ticked by.

Ruka definitely knew what his best friend was doing, and knew what he was thinking.

So, being the great friend he was, he saved Natsume from going stiff in front of the girls.

"Hotaru, Mikan. Don't you guys want to clean up in your room? We can meet in the lobby. We'll eat out. How does that sound?" He purposely interrupted Natsume's fantasy.

"Sounds peachy. I'm starving!" And to prove it, Mikan's stomach growled softly.

"If it's on you guys." Hotaru scratched her head and groggily got up from the bed. Mikan practically fell off and was slumped on the ground with her butt in the air. She tried to push herself up when two strong arms snaked around her waist. "Stupid Polkadots." He effortlessly pulled her to her feet. He didn't want to let go, but he had to because Hotaru was giving him the "knowing look" again.

"Thank you." said Mikan

______________________________________________________________________________

*****

Mikan wore dark skinny jeans and a white'n tight tube top with no bra underneath. She wasn't thinking straight and well, she didn't give a damn right this moment. Her nipples poked out so she wore a short sleeved button-up jacket and buttoned only the one that could cover up her chest. She wore white flats.

Hotaru wore a push up black push up bra and black panties to match. She just threw on the first thing she saw in the her closet. It was a white fishnet long sleeve. _Eh, the hell with it._ She could care less what others thought about her little get up. She wore white short shorts with black flats.

"I am in serious need of a cup of coffee and some headache medication right now." complained The violet haired girl while clutching the side of her head as they neared the stairs.

"Tell me about it. No wonder they sent all those mentors every year during school to teach us about drugs and how to live above the 'influence'. Kami! I will never try that shit aga- " Mikan was cut off. "I know, I know! Damn hangover," growled Hotaru.

They made quite and entrance because as soon as they stepped down the stairs, the room went quiet.

Two pairs of wide eyes stared lustfully at the beautiful temptresses before them.

_What the hell happened to modesty?_ Thought Natsume and Ruka at the same time. Natsume instantly went stiff and that's not a good sign.

Ruka cleared his throat and said, "W-we got some medicine for you guys...." he stammered, "uh...here." He handed it to Hotaru.

"Thank you," She quickly uncapped the bottle and swallowed two pills, "Let's get going then."

"Hi Nat-su-me!" giggled Mikan as she grabbed his arm. Natsume was surprised because he was too mesmerized by her appearance that he didn't notice her walk up to him. _Oh god, her breasts are so soft. If only I could... _Natsume cursed under his breath.

Outside was a black limo waiting for them. Everyone piled in. "Lady's first." gestured Ruka to Hotaru and Mikan. The girls slid in first and then the guys. They were sitting on the opposite of each other.

"Natsume-sama, we have arrived." the chauffeur said courteously. "We'll call you when we need to be picked up." replied Natsume. "Have a good day." The car zoomed off.

It was around twelve noon so they settled for lunch at a restaurant called 'Le Reneza'. And of course, everything was overpriced and fancy. Everyone in there was snobby-looking, stuck-up, and liked to designer name drop.

As they entered the restaurant, a not-so-natural blonde waitress came up to them and said with a fake french accent, "Party for four? Come this way please." The waitress was giving Natsume a flirty look and purposely swayed her hips in front of him. But of course, he gave no acknowledgment to this for he was too busy staring at the goddess beside him. Compared to Mikan, this fake blonde looked like dirt.

"Here are your menus, I'll be back shortly," she purred disgustingly. After she left (thank god) they began to flip through the menu. "Hey, hey. Hotaru, what are you going to get?" asked Mikan. "I don't know maybe the stuffed mushroom ravioli. What about you?"

"I think I'll get the sauteed salmon."

The guys were still flipping around but soon made up their minds. And soon enough, the waitress came back. "So have you made up your mind yet?" she was only asking Natsume. "Ask them first." He said.

She reluctantly turned to face the other three people in the booth. With a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face, she asked them for their orders. Hotaru stood up suddenly. "Let's get out of here. I don't dine where sluts cater." Mikan had a huge question mark on her face as she was being pulled towards the exit by Hotaru.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruka. He placed his menu on the table and went outside with them. Natsume sighed and got up and placed a hundred dollar bill on the table.

Once outside, Hotaru said, "I know that bitch. She used to go to the same tech class as me. She didn't know who I was back then, and she stole my blue prints for my new invention. But of course, after I threatened her, she gave them back to me."

"Then what now?" Mikan asked.

"We could go to get some pizza, coffee, and head for the movies."

"Okay! I want to watch the new Twilight movie."

"Let's head to starbucks first and then to round tables."

Natsume couldn't help but to stare at his beloved. She was soo damn sexy. Just thinking about her innocent face, her curvy body, creamy long legs, beautiful moans, and soft breasts make him shiver. He didn't pay any attention to his tightening pants. He knew he shouldn't fantasize about her in public, but it was so difficult not to. "Ugh." He said outloud accidently.

"Natsume? Are you alright?" he heard an angelic voice speak. Damn. Her cute worried face makes his go insane with desire. He leaned on her and whispered in her ear, "I can't take it anymore. You drive me crazy with want."

"Natsume...? I...don't get what you're trying to say....." she answered.

"Let's get out of here!" he exclaimed. He hollered to Ruka that they were going. Surprised faces were their replies to him. He picked Mikan up bridal style and dashed through the city streets.

**sorry, cliff hanger, I know. Sorry again for not updating in 4ever. R&R**


End file.
